Sweet Lies and Innocent Betrayal
by Angel1039
Summary: Ginny is dating Harry and has a secret relationship with Draco behind everyones back. Hermione is dating Ron but has her eyes on Draco. As time goes on Draco and Ginny develop something real between them and suddenly everything fits. Then it falls apart.
1. Introduction

**A/N: Another new story. I am just so on top of things. Well, hopefully I can keep up with this story. I like the story and I think it had serious potentional haha. Well then again it's all up to your reviews, letting me know how I'm doing. So enough chit chat, start reading and letting me know how I'm doing!! ENJOY and REVIEW!!**

Chapter One

The Golden Trio. Everyone wants to know them and everyone wants to meet them. Their famous, and none of them saw it coming. They were misfits when they came to Hogwarts, and the three very different eleven year olds formed a bond that year.

It started out a rough year, but by the end of it, they came out to be heros. They saved the world from the rise Lord Voldemort by keeping him from the Sorcerer's Stone.

Okay, so they only delayed the inevitable return, but the misfits had nonetheless became heros.

In their second year, they discovered Salazar Slytherin's old lair known as the Chamber of Secrets. They saved many muggle borns from dying and once again delayed Lord Voldemort's return.

In their third year an old foe became a friend and old friend became an enemy. They befriended an run away convict and evidently helped him escape, while losing the rat that was really responsible for the crime. Nonetheless, they save an innocent man's life, but inadvertently helped the Dark Lord's rein.

Their fourth year was a dangerous yet exciting one, that ended in tragedy. The Dark Lord had offically returned and the first death of his offical return had happened. Yet even with his return and the single death, the three managed to escape death to make it to their fifth year.

Fifth year had been the toughest for them, and those who surrounded them. The media and its closest followers refused to believe that Voldemort returned. They struggled through the year with their friends and after a battle right under the ministry's nose, the wizarding world was forced to accept the truth.

The following year, the school was shut down for the students protection and the trio set off to defeat the wizarding terror. It was a gruesome year, that led to many feirce battles, but in the end, the light side won. Voldemort had been vanquished, his followers imprisoned and the trio became history.

But thats the story everyone knows. What about what happened after the fairy tell ending? What will the trio do now?

They returned to school of course, as did everyone else. They finished off their sixth year with a speed course, like the others, and prepared to return for their final year, hoping that it will be free of all the tragedy that had gone on the past years.

But there is still one missing peice. The one person that has a close connection with each of the trio members.

Ginevra Weasley.

Ginny Weasley was the one who had been possessed and controlled by Voldemort in the Chamber. Although she did little in their third year and in their fourth year, her second and third, she was a main source of support to the trio leader as he took on many serious tasks.

In their fifth year, her fourth, she was apart of the underground society that helped students prepare for battle. By the end of that year, she was apart of the first battle of dark and light in fourteen years.

In their sixth year, her fifth, Ginny was forced out of the trip to track down the dark lord. So she studied what she would have that year and then she studied what the trio was supposed to learn. She final joined the rest of her family and friends for the final battle and she stood front row when Voldemort went down.

It was a horrific time, and it still caused many people nightmares, Ginny being one of them. She could understand why her family did not want her in the battle, but she was happy that she was in the battle, even if it meant having nightmares every so often.

When it came time to see who would be going onto their correct year and who would be staying in the year that everyone missed, Ginny passed her year and the following year. All the studying paid off and she went on to her seventh year, finally in the same grade and light as the Golden Trio.

Trio member number one, Ginny's boyfriend, Harry Potter. He was raised by muggles, but turned out to the most famous person in the wizarding world. Unknown to all of this, he tried to live his life normally, but landing in trouble seemed to be a talent of his.

The second member, Ginny's older brother, was Ron Weasley. His mother and family members found him to be accident prone at a young age, but turns out that it was part of the talent to seek out trouble.

The final member was, Ginny's best friend, Hermione Granger. The studious girlfriend of other trio member, Ron.

Shouldn't their seventh year be their happy ending? Hardly. How about dipping into Ginny's life more now.

She is in a relationship with Harry, but yet she can barely stand him in this 'picture pefect' relationship, let alone love him.

Then there's her brother. It is instilled in her to love him, but she hates everything he stands for and everything she relates to him. She makes all her problems relate to him, which builds up her disgust of him, but she loves him unconditionally.

Then theres the biggest flaw in the happy ending.

The best friend.

Hermione and Ginny have what everyone believes to be the closest friendship. Yet on the inside, they despise each other. They have no trust in each other and everything is a compition to beat the other.

The two very different girls will go to any lengths to prove that they are better then the other. Maybe, no always, to everyone else, but usually to themselves.

No matter who it hurts and no matter how many people stand in their way. Their best friends.

Hermione Jean Granger. She was a parents perfect daughter. She obeyed the rules, got good grades, ate healthy and even had, still has, many friends. Of course she wasn't always popular. She was a bit socially inept up until the defeat of Voldemort. Then she began to put herself out there. She doesn't try as hard in class, but still passes with flying colors. She still follows every rule, unless there is a loop hole she can get around, which their usually is if you look at it long enough.

Ginevra Molly Weasley. You'd think being the only female born in generations and having six older brothers, she'd lack in the beauty department. How very wrong. She has such natural beauty and talent, that even her family members are impressed. Most were suprised she didn't take the seventh year tests so she could graduate and go to the wizarding arts school, for acting or singing. But she is never one to underestimate. She is one of the most popular girls in the school, she is very self-confident and if there is a rule about something, she probably broke it. Staying in between the lines was something she never worried about.

So, of course two of the more popular girls are best friends, but no one would have guessed how much they despised each other. How much they tried to be show up the other girls or how little they cared about the other girl's feelings.

* * *

"Ginny I know you want to wait, and I understand that." Harry said, rubbing her shoulders in a comforting way. Ginny sighed for what seemed like the millionth time before shrugging Harry away.

"Harry I never-" Ginny began but Harry cut her off.

"I don't care what everyone else says, so don't worry about that." Harry said and Ginny wanted to strangle him, but instead she smiled lovingly at him as they sat on the lawn outside the school. They were the 'it' couple, therefore they never fought in public. In fact, Ginny tried to have an argument with him before to make him see things her way, but he managed to make it nothing at all.

"Would you listen-" Ginny began once again, speaking in a soft tone, but Harry kissed her lightly, cutting her off.

"I never listen to what the other guys say." Harry said and Ginny rolled her eyes, before muttering 'or me' to herself. They had been the perfect couple when things started out, but as time went on, Ginny got bored.

Harry wasn't the same guy he was before the war. He was very laid back now and very mellow about everything. He never had late night trips anymore or played with the line of right and wrong. Ginny was bored with him and she tried to get him to see that, but he never did.

She also wanted more then kissing and holding hands. She wanted to have sex, especially since they had been dating for six months now, since April of last year.

Yet, Harry seemed to be completely convinced that she wanted to wait. She had no idea where that had come from, but he was convinced and she couldn't change his mind.

Hermione waved over to Ginny and Harry as her and Ron walked over, hand in hand. Ginny rolled her eyes and flipped her hair over her shoulder as Harry waved them over. He stood and met them halfway and Ginny sighed, leaning back on her arms.

The late summer air was still warm enough for the girls to go around in tank tops and skirts, so Ginny did. Harry often joined her as she laid outside in the sun, giving some color to her pale skin. She closed her eyes and began to relax just as someone called her.

"Weaslette!" Draco said from above her and Ginny sighed, opening her eyes.

"Wow I would have thought that you would be past name calling." Ginny remarked to him, standing up.

"Then how else was I suppose to get your attention? Kick you?" Draco asked, crossing his arms.

"My first name would be a start." Ginny said sarcasticlly and he smirked.

"Not a chance." He said, before pulling out a package. "Your mother sent me more sweets for you. You'd think she'd send them to you with your own stuff, rather then to me with my stuff." Draco said, handing her the package of candy and sweets. It was true. She would send Ginny stuff she forgot and the next day, Draco would recieve his stuff, as well as some candy. Some would be marked to Draco, the rest to Ginny.

The big question was why was Mrs. Weasley sending Malfoy anything.

During the last year, Draco was bounced around between order members familes to keep him away from death eaters. He was a wanted man, especially when he betrayed his family and refused to become a deatheater.

The last month and a half of the war, he was with the Weasley's. Well, not all of them. It was Molly, of course, and then there was Ginny there, too. The others were off fighting the war. The first couple weeks were rough, but they slowly began to grow on each other, Mrs. Weasley accepting Draco and treating him like a son.

Ginny, on the other hand, hadn't taken to him very well, but in the end she had to admit he was a decent guy.

But that was over and done with. After the final battle, they returned to their old ways, except when Draco would bring sweets from her mother.

"You lose memory with age." Ginny said simply, taking the package from him.

"Whatever you say, Cherry." He said, before winking at her and walking away. Before Ginny could question him, Harry ran up to her side.

"What did he do to you?" Harry asked, checking to see if she was harmed. She rolled her eyes and turned to him.

"Harry, for the millionth time, my mom sent him some of my stuff and he was giving it to me." She said simply, showing him the package. Hermione and Ron walked over to them, bright smiling faces. You try being the most popular couples and not have a smile on your face. People will then begin to wonder and ask questions.

"Well, anyways, Ron and I are off to play quidditch with the guys. Have a good day." Harry said, giving her a peck on the cheek, before running off with Ron. The girls sighed, watching them leave, before walking off.

"I'm suprised that he even gives you the candy." Hermione said, eating one of the peices.

"He's a decent guy I guess." Ginny said shrugging it off.

"Maybe he is trying to get to know one of your friends." Hermione said and Ginny sighed.

"Yeah, maybe your right. Maybe he is trying to get to know you." Ginny said, knowing very well that was what Hermione wanted to hear.


	2. Those Gryffindor Girls

**A/N: Yay its update time. I love working on this story and I am decently happy with the response so far, however it could be better. I only do good and/or better when you let me know how I am doing, so start letting me know. Tell what you were thinking when you read this chapter and throw in some ideas of your own! Sometimes I like the ideas and you may even see them in the story. Okay well I think I am done with my rambling. ENJOY and REVIEW!!**

* * *

Ginny continued to do laps, even fifteen minutes after Hermione went inside. It was the one thing they had in common. They like to work out and swimming was one of the best ways to do so. Well, they also liked to jog the lake in colder months, but they used the lake like nothing else in the warmer ones.

When the sun offically set and she could barely see the shore line, she figured it was best to stop. She swam back to the beginning and climbed out of the water.

The air was cold as it hit her wet body, sending chills up and down her spine, casuing goosebumps to appear on her arms. It took a few moments, but soon she was able to feel how warm the air actually was.

She adjusted her soaked bikini now that she wasn't freezing and grabbed her towel off a near by rock. She wrapped the towel around her, enjoying the warm, fluffyness of it. She quickly dried off and looked around for her tank top, flip flops and skirt.

"Looking for these?" A voice said in the dark. She looked up, slightly frightened, but recognizing the voice as well. She saw Draco holding her clothes and shoes. Ginny laughed at her fear and rolled her eyes at him.

"Were you watching me swim?" Ginny asked, walking over and grabbing her clothes. He scoffed and she threw her wet towel on him. She tied her hair up so she could get he clothes on with out dripping wet hair.

"I noticed movement in the water and decided to investegate." Draco said, watching her closely as she slid on her skirt and tank top. She even made dressing look as good as undressing. Ginny rolled her eyes and laughed at him, dropping her shoes to the ground and brushing the sand off her feet, before putting them on.

"Do you seriously think that you're the first person I caught watching me and Hermione swim? Although most of them were more nervous when I asked them that." Ginny said, taking her towel back and drying off her hair. "I noticed you a while ago, hence the reason I swam so long. I didn't know who you were. Once I realized that you weren't moving, I assumed you were a tree or apart of my imagination." She said, ringing the water out of her pony tail with her towel.

"Why don't you just use magic to dry yourself?" He asked, watching her in slight amusment. All the girls he knew usually would do everything by magic.

"Just because I can use magic, its no reason to do it for every little thing." Ginny said, before making her towel disappear. "That was just so it went to my dirty laundry, instead of ending up on my floor." She added as an after thought and he laughed. She began to walk toward the castle, unsure if the conversation was over or not. He followed her.

"Well how about using it for the big things. Like improving your relationship with Potter or having sex." Draco said and Ginny whipped around to look at him, curiosity written on her face as she walked closer to him.

"What are you playing at?" Ginny asked, eyeing him slowly. He made her nervous when he reminded her of how much he knew about her. Like the fact that she couldn't stand the lack of intimacy in her relationship. She pulled her hair out of her pony tail, using her fingers to brush threw it. Basically something to just busy herself.

"I didn't only call you cherry because of your red hair. I can see how much you hate your relationship." Draco said and Ginny glared at him, dropping her hands to her side.

"Harry and I are just fine. We have a perfect relationship and a wonderful sex life, thank you very much." Ginny said and Draco smirked at her and she could tell that he didn't believe a word she said.

"Did you know your left eyelid twitches when you lie." Draco said and Ginny wanted to hit him right then and there.

"Why does any of this really matter to you?" She asked and Draco walked up to her, getting inches from her face.

"Thats the thing. It doesn't matter to me and I want to make it not matter to you." Draco said, snaking an arm around Ginny waist and she began to decode what he was saying.

"Your trying to have sex with me. Are you really having that hard of a time since your girlfriend was put in Azkaban." Ginny asked, trying to back away and Draco pulled her closer, so that her body was pressed right up to his.

"First off, she wasn't my girlfriend. She was a sexual relation, the same thing I want with you." He said quietly into her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"Can't you find someone else to fit your needs." She said, pulling her ear away from his mouth.

"Those girls want relationships. I don't and you don't want one with me either. You have Potter, but he won't have sex with you. Thats where I come in. I cover your sexual wants and you can cover my needs. I just want sex and you can give that to me." Draco said and then he released her. She stared at him in awe, suprised that he would even suggest such a surprising thing.

"What would make you think in thousand years that I would sleep with you." Ginny said, taking a step back.

"Because you want to and I can see it. Its wrong and that turns you on in so many ways. This would be against the rules and even right now your trying so hard to say no, when you really want to say yes." Draco said and Ginny narrowed her eyes.

"Aren't you worried I will be attached after you take my virginity." Ginny asked, not really comfortable having this conversation with him, and Draco paused for a moment, not able to think of a response. "Exactly. You don't know that one. I can tell you right now, if I ever agreed to this, there is no way we would even have to worry about that." She said, smirking at him. A smirk that could rival his own.

"Are you agreeing with me then?" He asked, stepping closer to her.

"I never said that. I am just pointing out things you looked over." Ginny said and Draco grabbed her once more, pulling her close and kissing her deeply, catching Ginny off gaurd. She gasped and he slipped his tounge in her mouth, making her moan with ease. He let go of her, pulling away from her lips.

"Stop being a tease. Just think about it, Cherry." He said, before walking away from her, leaving her lost for words.

* * *

Ginny laid in her bed, thinking about what Draco had said. She knew it was true that he wouldn't want a relationship, because he never made a move when they were forced together over the summer.

She even knew she didn't want to have a relationship with him, she just didn't have feelings for him like that. She had Harry to fill that spot.

She was hoping that when she finally began to get along with him over summer that maybe they could be friends and that the fued could end, but now this happened. Now she had no idea what to think.

As much as she tried to tell herself no, she really didn't want to say no to him. He was right. She wanted to have sex and Harry turned her down. She just wanted sex, so she wasn't entirely betraying Harry. He didn't want to, so she was just doing what she wanted to do.

Draco was offering her sex with no strings attached, which wasn't really that bad. He was just giving her what Harry wasn't. If she had sex with Draco, then she would be able to have a normal relationship with Harry.

Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea. How many things could go wrong with having an stricly sexual relationship with your boyfriend's enemy?

Okay, don't answer that.

* * *

Hermione walked around the school, doing her nightly rounds. It was part of the one thing she had over Ginny. She was head girl and Ginny wasn't. But it also was a postive and a negitive in her battle over best girl with Ginny. Ginny had more free time then her, because she now had more responsibilites. She rounded the corner, about to do her last corridor, which is where she ran right into Draco Malfoy.

"Watch where your going, Granger." He sneered at her and Hermione laughed.

"What your only nice to some Gryffindors?" She said and Draco eyed her, trying to figure out where she was going with this.

"What are you playing at, Granger?" He asked and she rolled her eyes.

"The name is Hermione, Draco." She said and he scoffed.

"Since when are we on a first name basis?" He asked in a harsh way and Hermione smirked at him. She had to be careful to get him where she wanted him. She knew his reputation and she knew he wasn't a one woman man. She had to get him sexually first, just so they could spend more time together. She had a fool-proof plan, even for a player like Draco.

Right now he is doing just what she planned for. He was talking to her and immediatly preparing to tear her down. When she began to be nice to him, he began to get confused, spending each second trying to figure him out. But, even if he didn't do exactly as she planned right now, he was still talking to her.

"When I decided that I wanted you." She said in a seductive voice and he took a step back.

"Don't let the weasel boyfriend hear you say that." He said, still trying to figure her out. Trying to figure out where she was going with this.

"Don't get me wrong. Ron is a great guy, but I want more." She said and Draco rolled his eyes.

"I'm not into relationships." He said, before attempting to walk away. She turned around and smirked at his back.

"I want sex." She said bluntly, causing him to stop in his tracks. "I'm happy with my relationship with Ron, but I want sex." She said and he finally turned back around. Draco still faced away from her, smirking to himself. What was it with these Gryffindor boys? Were they gay or something? He continued to face the other way, waiting for her to walk to him.

"Why? Won't he pop your cherry?" He asked, thinking back to Ginny and how Harry wouldn't give her what she wanted. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh, we've had sex. I just feel that you could satisfy me more." She said, walking over to him. He smirked at hearing the fact that Ron couldn't please her. In all truth, Ron did please her, she just wanted him and she needed to boost his ego.

"So you turn to your enemy?" He asked and she laughed. He eyed her, taking in how comfortable she was talking to him about this. Ginny had be nervous, covering every base and she had still yet to answer him.

"Slytherin sex god. Need I say more?" She responded with and he smirked. He could use Hermione for the time being, until Ginny made up her mind. There was no doubt in his mind that she would say yes, but until she did, he could use Hermione.

If she keeps coming back, then he will have someone for when Ginny gets the monthly friend. It may just work. But then again, this was Granger and he couldn't understand why she was doing this. Sure she was attractive enough for him to sleep with, but why would she do this.

"What if you can't turn me on?" He asked in an attempt to make her feel small. She just smirked and walked over to him, leaning close to him. She leaned up to his ear and kissed it, nibbling the lobe a little, before whispering in it.

"I want you to make me scream." She said in a seductive whisper, which had been enough for him. He grabbed her arm and began to drag her off to the room of requirment. It may be further then the slytherin dungeons, but he didn't need her to be in his room.


	3. First Time

**A/N: Oh my goodness. I just started school on monday and I am exhausted. I've been getting up at 630 am, driving to my college, classes from 8 am until 2 pm and then work. Then home work and finally sleep sometime around 1 am. It is insane and only the third day!!**

**On to more important topics. Like moving the sixth movie premeire from november 08 to july 09!! What am I supposed to do with myself for that long. I will be 21 like four days after the movie comes out. Oh and they made the seventh movie into two parts!! I mean thats cool and all since that means it is long, so that means it has more detail and less cut out. The sucky part is the first part comes out in nov 2010 and the second comes out in july 2011!! Talk about insane!**

**Here is the third chapter. ENJOY and REVIEW!!**

**_First Time_**

Ginny bit her lip when she saw Draco looking at her from across the hall. She felt so wrong even thinking about being with him, but he had been right. It was a major turn on to know they would sneak around.

Her friend nudged her in the side, causing her to take her gaze away from Draco and over to the girl next to her. She looked over at her friend, who was raising an eyebrow at her, looking at her very suspiciously.

"Who in the hell are you staring at?" Faye asked her and Ginny looked at her seriously.

"No one." She said and Faye rolled her eyes, not believing her for a second, but not continuing to question her, at least just yet.

Faye had been Ginny's friend since they began school her. She was Dean Thomas's little sister, which is how Ginny began to date Dean in the first place. She was a light skinned African with long black hair that had red highlights placed in it. She was very unlike her brother, because she had a killer attitude and was never afraid to speak her mind.

"Just so you know, I don't believe you." She said after a few moments and Ginny sighed, just as Colin and Veronica sat down across from them.

Colin had grown up a lot since his first year here. He shot up decently in height and his baby face had shown more age to it now. His blonde hair was a little longer now, but it still had slight curls to it. Nonetheless it drove girls wild.

He took on the bad boy side a bit after the war. Losing his brother had taken a lot out of him. It was like ripping him in half. He started to bend the rules, pushing them as far as he could before actually getting in serious trouble. That mad Ron not a big fan of him anymore. He didn't like the influence Colin had on Ginny, although Ginny saw Colin as more of a brother then Ron.

Ginny and Colin had been friends since the train ride on their first day of school and he is how she met Faye. Sure, she pushed them away after the Chamber incident, but once she found her feet again, they were right there waiting for her.

Veronica was a petite girl, but she is defiantly one you shouldn't judge by her size. She can take anything you say and twist it around so much that you're not even sure what you meant in the first place. She has long, wavy blonde hair and tan skin. She had deep blue eyes that many guys have been lost in.

Veronica and Ginny had been friends since they were little. Veronica lives in the town that Ginny's house is just on the outside of. They were pretty much raised together.

"What don't you believe her on?" Veronica asked, looking between Faye and Ginny. Ginny buried her face as Faye began to explain what was going on.

"Ginny was staring at someone, but I couldn't tell who it was." Faye said, smirking at Ginny and Veronica quickly turned around to see who was in Ginny's eye sight. She scanned the tables until her eyes landed on Draco Malfoy.

"Oh. Maybe it was Malfoy. He has been bringing her sweets." Veronica said, nudging Colin, who laughed, grabbing Veronica's hand and she smiled at him.

"They're from my mom. You all know he stayed with me over summer 'cause of the whole war thing." Ginny said, using her hands as she spoke to elaborate what she was saying, and Faye's jaw dropt.

"You were staring at him!" Faye yelled out, causing several people to look at their little group.

"Who was my girlfriend looking at?" Harry asked, walking over towards them with Ron. He was smiling and finding it humorous. Ginny's heart began to race as he walked over.

"No one. You know how Faye throws things out of proportion all the time." Ginny said and Harry nodded. Faye frowned and rolled her eyes. Harry kissed Ginny's head and walked away, leaving her wanting to scream.

"He hasn't been anymore physical has he?" Veronica asked, feeling bad for her friend. Ginny grew frustrated that even her friends began to realize how unaffectionate he was.

"No he's not." She said, before getting up and leaving the dinner table. Dinner was almost over anyway, so she wasn't missing much. She walked out onto the grounds and towards her tree by the lake. She collapsed down and sighed, looking up at the night sky. Letting seconds turn into minutes and those minutes turned into two hours. It really was a great place to think.

* * *

She had planned on agreeing with Draco's idea on the sexual relationship, but that had been about a week ago. They never really ran into each other so he never had really brought it up again. And she was defiantly not going to bring it up to him.

He was right though. She did want him, once she really thought about it. The more she thought about it, the more she couldn't wait for him to find her.

"Hey there." A voice said from behind her. She sat up quickly and turned around to see Draco standing there. She smiled on the inside thinking 'it's about time' to herself.

"Hey there yourself." She said smiling at him as he sat down next to her.

"So I notice you weren't too thrilled when Potter kissed your head." Draco said and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Did you really come here to chit chat?" She said with sarcasm and Draco laughed.

"Alright then. Did you think about what I suggested?" He asked, scooting closer to her.

"I think you make have a valid point." Ginny said, hoping that she would have said enough. But no, not for Draco Malfoy.

"Meaning?" He asked, trying to get her to actually say it. It wasn't really valid until she actually said it.

"Alright. Draco I want to have sex with you." She said and he stood up.

"Alright, let's go." He said pulling her up with him by the hand.

"What? Wait, now?" She asked confused.

"Okay, maybe we shouldn't walk in together. Meet me in the room of requirement in fifteen minutes." He said, before walking away, leaving a suddenly very nervous Ginny, now thinking about how fast this had happened. This was modern times though. There was hardly a thing called courtship anymore.

* * *

Ginny peeked around the corner to see no one standing by the entrance to the room of requirement. She took a deep breath, wondering if she should enter herself, or wait to see if Draco opened the door. Yet, as if on cue, the door opened and Draco looked right at her.

"Come on. It will be okay." He said and Ginny smiled, feeling foolish, and walked towards him. Yeah, she was nervous, but he seemed so calm and caring as she walked over, that she felt a bit better. After all it was just sex. No strings attached.

She entered the room and looked around in awe as Draco shut the door. The room was filled with candles and flowers, as well as flower peddles covering the floor.

"Wow." She said in complete amazement.

"Is it okay?" He asked seemingly concerned. "I usually don't go through this much trouble, but you're my first virgin and I know girls tend to go a bit crazy over their first time." He said and Ginny smiled, defiantly happy with the set up.

"It's wonderful. I defiantly wasn't expecting it." She said, smiling at him. She then ran over to him and threw her arms around him, kissing him deeply. He was shocked, but defiantly enjoying it. He pulled away and led her to the bed.

"I'm only asking this once. Are you sure? After this there is no turning back." He said and Ginny bit her lip, thinking about. He seemed like he was completely serious about not asking her again. This was it. Now or never.

"Yeah. I'm sure." She said and he smirked, laying her down on the bed and kissing her passionately. He planned for more just sex in the future, but this was her first time and even he had enough heart to understand that. Yeah, yeah, Draco Malfoy does have some heart deep down.

* * *

He pulled her shirt over her head and captured her lips once again. She smiled into the kiss and she felt the butterflies return. He then removed his lips from hers and proceeded down to her jaw line, kissing his slowly, sending chills down her spine. He then moved down to her neck and she moaned quietly as he kissed it.

He reached behind her back and unclipped her bra, and then proceeded to pull it off. He saw her shut her eyes, obviously nervous and it made him laugh to himself. He then continued to kiss down her neck, towards her breast.

She moaned louder as he ran his tongue around her nipple, his hands reaching for her pants. As he did so, she grabbed for his shirt, pulling it off of him. He took his shirt and tossed it on the floor, sending some petals floating away as if in slow motion.

Several minutes later, Ginny found herself underneath Draco, both of them very nude. He noticed her begin to shake and he ran a hand through her hair.

"Breath." He said and Ginny did so. Slow, deep breaths. He watched her take deep breaths and waited for her to nod at him. He nodded back, before placing his lips on her and pushing himself in.

She let out a painful groan into his lips and he removed his mouth when he saw her eyes tear, unsure if he hurt her too much.

"You okay?" He asked, making sure he didn't do something wrong. _But how would she know?_ He asked himself, but before he could answer it, she nodded.

"I'm okay. I just needed a second." She said and he nodded, before pulling out and pushing back in, watching the pain slowly die from her face. As it did, he slowly began to go faster, once he realized she was okay and that the pain was subsiding into pleasure.

* * *

They laid in silence in the room of requirement, neither finding the courage to speak. It was a bit awkward between them now. The sex didn't bother Draco. He was a playboy, so having sex was just a hobby of his, maybe even a talent. What made it awkward is it had been her first time and he was wondering what was going on through her mind.

Wondering if she had second thoughts about dating Harry or if she wanted to be with him now. He had to admit that she was beautiful, but he was in this for purely sex. He wasn't ready to settle down. After all, seventeen was too young to think about that. Well at least to him.

"You know the silence is just making this more awkward. What's on your mind?" Ginny asked, being the first to speak. Draco shifted a bit, thinking of something to say.

"We still have the same agreements as before, don't we?" He asked carefully and she laughed a bit at his question.

"Nervous that I will be attached? Nah. Same rules as always. I'm still with Harry and this is purely sex." She said and he smirked at her sudden bluntness.

"What happens when you sleep with Harry?" He asked and she remained silent for a moment, thinking about the question.

"Depends when it is. I mean if were married then the two of us will be long apart. But if he bucks up the courage to have sex with me during this final year here, then I think our adventures will continue. If were still in school together, there's no reason to stop, is there? I mean, I'm not saying you can't sleep with other chicks." She said, going into a detailed speech to answer his simple question.

"I'm not saying that I would stop sleeping with other girls either." He said and she laughed at him.

"As long as I'm the first choice." She said, sitting up and looking around for her clothes. He rolled his eyes and laughed, sitting up with her. They then spent the next five minutes sorting through their clothes, grabbing their own, before proceeding to get dressed. They then peeked out into the hallway to make sure no one was out there and began to walk down the dark, quiet corridor.

"I hope you don't expect each time to be this carefully planned out and gentle and all that junk." Draco said and Ginny laughed. "I'm serious. I only did that because you were a virgin and girls seem to go crazy over the whole virginity thing." He said, finishing up and Ginny still laughed.

"I think our sexual relationship will be different. Special, you know. I mean, I was your first virgin and all." She said, smirking, before turning away from him and walking down the corridor to her common room. She turned around; continuing to walk and yelled good night back to him.

He was silent for a moment, before yelling it back, wondering if she was right. Maybe their relationship will have more passion.

Either way, the sex with Ginny meant more then his sex with Hermione. He, in some weird way, considered Ginny a friend. A sex-friend, but still a friend nonetheless. That's all he planned for was sex, but maybe on a deeper level to where they could actually converse.

Hermione was just sex to him. Just a quick lay to get out his frustrations. And as far as he knows, both the girls feel the same way he does about the situation.


	4. Charlie

**A/N: Okay come on people. The response for this is so pathetic its really sad. If you really feel that way about it I will take it off. Just think of it this way, the more reviews I get, the faster I update, which is true. It makes me eager to post more. Give Ideas, let me know what you think. I have school and work to deal with, but right now I have plently of time to update. The more reviews I get, the faster I will update. I would suggest it be taken advantage of, because if I start to get busy, theres no telling when I will update. Think about it**

**ENJOY and REVIEW!!**

**Chapter Four**

"Did Harry finally have sex with you?" Veronica asked the next morning when their dorm emptied. Ginny turned to look at her, raising an eyebrow.

"No, why?" Ginny asked, wondering why she would ask that.

"Then who did you sleep with?" Veronica asked and Ginny sat on her bed, wondering why she was asking these questions.

What are you getting at?" Ginny asked, leaning back and resting on her hands.

"I don't know who you slept with, but you look different. Plus, there are few flower petals by your bed." Veronica said, pointing to the petals. Great! Draco tried to do something nice and it still ended up bad.

"Do you think anyone else will notice?" Ginny asked kind of nervously and Veronica rolled her eyes, before making the connection.

"So you did sleep with someone. Who was it?" Veronica asked in a quiet, yet excited, voice to make sure no one could hear them. Ginny hesitated for a second, and then she finally spilled.

"Draco." Ginny said quietly, but Veronica still heard her.

"Tell me everything!" Veronica demanded, before sitting on her bed next to Ginny's. Ginny sighed before explaining the whole thing to her friend. After all, she was positive she wouldn't tell anyone, not even her boyfriend, Colin.

* * *

Veronica stared at Ginny in awe, unsure how this happened. It was only two months into the school year, too. Her and Harry have only been dating for just about eight months and she was already sick of his over optimism.

"I just can't imagine him being so, uh, caring." Veronica said, not able to picture the bad boy of Slytherin, even the whole school, being as gentle as he was.

"I thought I couldn't either, but it was only because it was my first time." Ginny said and Veronica laughed.

"Yeah, that's true. I don't blame you though, he's _so_ pretty." Veronica said in a daze and Ginny rolled her eyes pushing her towards the door. They still had breakfast to eat before they went to classes. "Maybe he actually likes you, but he doesn't know how to tell you." Veronica said in a hushed voice as they excited the common room. Ginny shook her head and rolled her eyes at her delusional friend.

"Nope. Just sex. He still has his other flings and I still have Harry." Ginny said and Veronica shrugged her shoulders. They continued to walk towards the great hall, ending the conversation so no one over heard them.

* * *

After a quick breakfast, Ginny said goodbye to her friends and headed off to her seventh year classes with Hermione. It was rather boring listening to Hermione talk, but Ginny put a smile on and joined the conversation anyway. Thankfully she did, because it actually got interesting.

"So I know how I'm going to get my guy." Hermione said with a smirk on her face. Ginny frowned and raised an eyebrow, confused about the topic. She knew Hermione had been head over heels for Draco for sometime now, but there is no way he would settle down. Let alone with her. Plus, even though they weren't in a relationship, Ginny wasn't sure if she wanted Draco sleeping with both her and Hermione.

"Wait, you mean _the guy_." Ginny said, stressing the last two words. Making sure that she was talking about Draco and not some new prey.

'_New prey would be nice.' _Ginny thought to herself.

"Yep. I have a complete plan." Hermione said and Ginny laughed to herself. She had to hear this one for herself.

'_There will be no way that Draco will fall for any of this.'_

"Okay, spill." Ginny said to her and Hermione smirked again.

"I just have to get him where I want him. The key to a man's heart is lust. I sleep with him and when it starts to becomes more serious, I let it slip to Ron that I'm unfaithful. Ron leaves me, which gives me more time with Draco since I'm single and that way he knows I'm available, too. Plus I don't put a pregnancy charm on, so if I get pregnant, he will be the father." She said, walking down the steps to the dungeons. Ginny wanted to scream at her, but knew it wouldn't look good. Hermione would be suspicious.

Ginny never said anything before when Hermione told her about the guys she was with behind Ron's back, so why would she care now. Hermione's not stupid. She would figure it out.

"What if he doesn't sleep with you or take that much interest in you?" Ginny said, before realizing that Draco would sleep with her. She would be a quick lay for frustrations, but she could never see him falling for her. Oddly enough she felt like she was able to understand him.

Even though he was just in it for sex, he had more long term sexual encounters with girls that were much deeper. Not a lot, but deeper then Hermione. She was pretty shallow.

"If I take up most his time, I will be his only lay. That way he will need me. He will become use to it. He doesn't need to have interest, he needs to have sex." Hermione said and Ginny couldn't help but laugh to herself. She wasn't sure if she was going to tell Draco or not. She didn't want him to end up knocking up Hermione, but she also did want to see the poor girl try. Then again, she didn't like the idea of Hermione sleeping with Draco.

'_She can't have him. He's mine… Okay, well not mine, but that means nothing. I still don't feel like she should be allowed to sleep with him. It's not right! Oh jeeze I need to quit talking to myself.'_

They walked into the classroom, Ginny sitting down in the seat next to Harry and Hermione sitting down next to Ron. Neither of the boys paid attention.

* * *

Draco watched the two girls walk into the classroom. He nodded his head at Ginny, who nodded back before sitting done next to her boyfriend. He was so busy talking to Ron that he didn't even really acknowledge her.

Hermione smiled at him, but he just completely ignored her. She was nothing to him. She was just a skank. Ginny at least had some class about the whole thing. She took time to think about it instead of jumping on the idea of cheating on her boyfriend.

Hermione had come to him with the idea. He didn't plan on sleeping with her, but she was easy enough for him to get and he wasn't stupid enough to say no to someone who threw themselves at him.

Unless it was Pansy. God, was she annoying. Had she not been in Azkaban, she would be rubbing his leg. Her hand would be going up his thigh and he would snap at her. After the battle though, she had been taken to Azkaban, so he didn't have to worry about her anymore.

Now he had Ginny and Hermione though, which was a pretty good trade off. Ginny was plenty better then Pansy, point blank. Hermione, well she wasn't in the same house as him.

Draco walked out of his last class, making sure to avoid his fellow Slytherins. He walked back down towards to dungeons. It was insane that his first class was close to his room, but his last one was on the other side of the school. He walked up to the portrait, whispering the password. The portrait swung open and he waltzed in, the portrait slamming behind him.

"Well someone is in a bad mood." He muttered to himself, referring to the slamming of the portrait. Dumbledore was probably threatening to replace him again. Draco continued to walk, straight up the steps towards the boys' rooms. Instead of going into the dorm though, he walked to the portrait next to it and whispered another password. It swung open and he walked in.

Head Boy. The only perk was he got his room. Oh and the whole he can be out late, he just has to say he is patrolling. This was his area though and it defiantly was his place to get away.

He had a small sitting area, or living room, before entering through another door to the bedroom, which had another door to the bathroom. No one came in here but him. If anyone entered the Head Boy dorm with him, the furthest they would go is the living room. It was a territorial thing.

In fact, the closet anyone came was Blaise and Astoria. They were in the living room once at the beginning of the school year. He didn't even have to tell them to stay out of his room, they did so on their own.

_

* * *

_

Ginny walked over the mounds of dead bodies, sweat beads dripping down her forehead ever so slowly. The battle had finally ended and the light had received the victory, but it had come at a huge cost. Ginny carried her wand close to her side, hoping to find survivors, but there were none thus far. At least from there side.

_Veronica walked alongside her, praying to find her little sister, just as Ginny prayed to find her brothers. Alive, of course. Ginny looked around, checking the pulse of each body they passed. She saw Colin bending down by a body, before sending red sparks in the air. He had found someone alive, but it had been a deatheater. Ginny watched as Bill and George rushed over to Colin's side. They levitated the person and Ginny recognized her as Pansy Parkinson._

_Ginny wiped dirt from her own face, wiping her hand on her dirty, ripped jeans, doing her best not to get dirt in her wounds or feel remorse for the girl. She may have been a horrible person, but dying would have been far better then spending her life in Azkaban._

_The two girls continued, bending down to check pulses. It was a horrible task, but Ginny volunteered to do it. She had been injured badly during the battle, but she was healed quickly. Because she was found immediately. Since she had healed quickly, she volunteered to check for survivors._

_"Stop." Veronica said and Ginny knew why. They both began to look around, trying to figure out which body was alive. They heard someone breathing and it didn't take Ginny long to figure out which one it was._

_She began to rush over to her dark skinned friend, as Veronica shot blue sparks in the air. Ginny kneeled by Faye, checking the knife wound in her stomach. The only question was, did it have poison on it?_

_She heard the collectors running up behind her and she noticed that it was Dean and Ron this time. Immediately Ginny stood up, rushing over to Dean. She pushed Ron towards Faye and held Dean back._

_"Stop. Ron can handle it." She said and Dean looked past her and watched as Ron began to levitate his sister._

_"Faye!" He yelled, about to run after her, but Ginny held him. She pushed him back in an effort to get a better grip on him. He was a lot bigger then her and she only had one thing on her side. She was his ex girlfriend. She pushed herself on her toes and pressed her lips against his, distracting him from seeing his sister. It had done a pretty fair well job, since he stopped struggling. When she pulled away he looked at her. He knew the kiss was nothing, just a way for her to distract him._

_"She is alive. Let Ron take her to the hospital." Ginny said, getting back on trying to calm him down. He fell to his knees, not sure if he should be happy she was alive or angered that she had gotten injured in the battle. Veronica walked over to them and comfortingly rubbed Dean's back. _

_It lasted a few minutes before Ron returned. Dean looked at Ron, who nodded at him, a slight smile on his face._

_"She is fine. She was stabbed, but she will be fine." Ron said and Dean nodded, just as red sparks shot in the air. The two of them rushed away, going to see which deatheater had been found. Ginny sighed as they left, continuing to search the bodies where they left off._

_Ginny sighed after checking another pulse. She was slowly beginning to feel sick, seeing dead body after dead body, the next one always seeming to be more bluish then the last one. She felt hopeless, unable to help anyone. She stood once more moving to the next body. This one had been face down, which had been the worst. She reached around the body and checked the pulse, if there even was one to check._

_There was. Ginny immediately grew excited and shot blue sparks in the air, noticing that the body was not in a robe. Veronica rushed over to help Ginny move the person onto their back, rather then being face down. They laid the person down and Ginny immediately felt sick. She let out a scream and Veronica stood up, trying not to look at the mangled body._

_"Charlie!" Ginny shrieked as Bill and George rushed over to her. His body was bloody and he had several deep gashes all over. She checked his pulse again, and it was still there. Still weak, but still there. She ignored the tears as Bill and George kneeled by her, overcome with the same sick feeling._

_Bill pulled Ginny away from Charlie, holding her tightly. George frowned at the two of them and Bill nodded at him._

_"Maybe he will be okay." George said, but Bill shook his head._

_"We can't do anything for him. It's too late." Bill said and George nodded. Ginny watched as her brother used his wand to put Charlie out of his pain. He wouldn't have made it, his wounds seeping with poison, but she still couldn't handle watching him die, yet she couldn't look away from him. There was a bright light and then he stopped breathing, his body slowly relaxing._

_After George cast the spell, he fell to his knees, once more, next to his older brother and younger sister. It had been the hardest thing he ever had to do. Killing healthy deatheaters had been easier, but killing his near dead brother had taken everything from him. Even if it was just putting him out of his misery._

* * *

Ginny woke up with a start and a small scream, waking up Veronica. She looked around and took a couple minutes to slow her breathing. The dreams had been reoccurring every so often, some worse then others.

The two months after the war, she had to take a dreamless sleep potion every night because the dreams occurred every night. Now it only happened maybe once a week, but she didn't want to depend on the potion for the rest of her life.

"When and who?" Veronica asked, the same as she did each time Ginny had one of these dreams. She knew when it was someone dying because Ginny always woke with a scream. The other ones she would just wake up, not waking anyone else. She would tell Veronica later, only because Veronica insisted that she shared them with her. It was important for Ginny to have someone to talk to about it.

Not having someone to talk to can really mess her up. When Tom had possessed her she had no one to talk to. No one to turn to. After she nearly died, she became distant, feeling like no one wanted her around. If no one showed interest that she was having reoccurring flashbacks to the battle, then she could end up back in depression.

"It was during the body clean up. When Colin found Pansy is what started it. I tried to wake myself because I knew what was coming, but I couldn't do it. I saw Faye on the ground and relived trying to keep Dean calm. It went all the way up until Charlie." She said her voice slowly dying. She wiped a tear and Veronica gave her a comforting smile. Ginny nodded at Veronica, before the two of them laid back down, hoping for a couple more hours of sleep.


	5. Dueling with the Malfoys

****

See I told you I would update faster. All it takes is a little bit of your help. even though I am working 35 hrs this week and have full time school plus homework, I can still manage to update between the too. All of you just need to give me a reason to. Something to let me know that you are interested. But of course your not interested in this, you want to read the chapter. So get to it. ENJOY and REVIEW!!

Chapter Five

Ginny laid on the bed in the room of requirement with Draco, the blanket wrapped loosely around the two of them. Christmas break was nearing and Ginny had yet to decide if she was going to go home or stay at Hogwarts. She was pretty sure she was going to stay, but the only one who knew of this was oddly enough Draco. And Veronica.

It started out that when they finished, they would just lay in silence, both just relaxing and oddly enough enjoying the others presence. It was like coming down from a high and they need to calm themselves and thats what they did. As a couple more times passed, Ginny began talking to him. He would usually listen to her talk about herself, adding his own comments here and there. He actually never said anything about himself really. So much for being cocky.

Ginny would talk for a while on her childhood and Draco would never have any inputs. He would listen intently at her stories, showing genuine interest, but would never compare stories with her.

"Why aren't you going to visit some family or something? I'm sure there could be somewhere to go then stay at school." Ginny asked and Draco snorted lightly, thinking the question was pretty pathetic.

"I never do. You always tell me great stories of all the family time you have, but we don't do that. My mom will go away with her friends and my dad will be on business or busy with his newest affair. I'm usually left alone to fend for myself. Doesn't matter now though. The manor will be empty either way since their both in Azkaban." He said and Ginny bit her lip, rolling over and placing her head on his chest. He rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around her. He found out immediately that she was a cuddler.

It wasn't usually his thing, but she mentioned once that Potter wouldn't even really lay with her. She would lean on him and he would put his arm around her, only if they were sitting up. One more thing to make himself better then Potter.

He found it comforting in a way, only because she wasn't looking for a relationship like the other girls were. She just wanted someone to hold her, to be there for her. He found it comforting because when she would lay close to him, she would always talk about her childhood and beliefs. She was able to go on forever and he never got tired of listening to her at all. She was so bubbly that he was intrigued when she talked.

He was happy with the situation, even though it seemed rather lovey. They were pretty decent friends, even if it seemed like more. Friendship was enough for him. He couldn't see himself loving anyone while still in school. He wasn't even sure he had the ability to love, let alone so young.

Ginny had asked him about it once. Why he was such a playboy and didn't look for relationships. He just told her that it was how he was raised. He was raised to never get close to anyone and to eventually marry just to make sure you have an heir.

"I don't think I'm going to go home. Ron has been sleeping with Hannah and Hermione has her new prey, so while on break they have a lot of making up to do." She said sighing and Draco raised an eyebrow, even though she couldn't see it.

"What about spending time with your boyfriend?" Draco asked and Ginny laughed.

"I was thinking about finding a new one." She said and Draco moved a bit. "Don't worry, this won't effect you." She said and Draco relaxed again. "I thought finding someone to replace the intimacy would make things easier between me and Harry, but things haven't changed. I'm still frustrated with him and I think its just time for me to find a new Harry." Ginny said and Draco looked up to the ceiling, thinking of something to say. Nothing came to him. After a moment, Ginny moved closer to him, closing her eyes and resting her arm across his chest.

* * *

Draco rubbed her arm gently, listening to her breath. This usually wasn't his thing, but they were developing a sort of bond from it. They were in a way friends. This made it easier for him to ask about the bump he ran over with his thumb on her wrist.

"Where'd you get the scar?" He asked, running his thumb down her wrist, not even having to look down. Ginny moved her arm away from him slowly, thinking of something to say.

"I don't ask you about your scars." Ginny simply said after a moment, making Draco move away so he could look at her.

"What scars are you talking about?" He asked, thinking she had no idea what she was talking about. Ginny snorted a bit, before propping herself up on her arms, the blanket hanging loosely on her bare body.

"Draco I'm not stupid. I've seen the scars on your back. I know why you don't talk about your childhood and all that stuff. I just don't ask you about it because I didn't know we were at that kind of level." She said and Draco scoffed.

"We are not at a level to talk about my past or scars." He said and Ginny crossed her arms.

"Then we are not at a level to talk about mine." She said and he shook his head.

"They are two completely different things." He said and Ginny pushed the blankets off of her, swinging her legs of the bed.

"But there on the same level." She said, standing up and getting out of bed. Draco watched her get up before shaking his head and grabbing her wrist. She turned around and he pulled her back down, kissing her passionately, pulling her on top of him.

"I like this level." He said in a seductive voice and she smirked at him, kissing him roughly.

* * *

"Come on Gin, you can't leave me alone with the guys!" Hermione said, practically whining to Ginny, who just rolled her eyes. The older girl was packing her things, frustrated that the younger one was not doing the same.

"I'm just not ready to deal with everyone. After Charlie and Fred." Ginny said, her voice trailing off. The train was leaving bright and early the next morning and even as the time neared, Ginny still didn't want to go home. Plus, she was only half lying. She, along with Bill and George, were the last to see Charlie alive. She wrote her mom explaining that she couldn't handle it. Molly had grudgingly accepted it, respecting her daughter's decision.

"I guess that makes sense. It still haunts me too you know." Hermione said and Ginny laid down on her bed.

"It haunts everyone." Ginny said, recalling the last time she had seen Hermione during the battle. It was at the worst part of it, too, just before Voldemort was vanquished.

_

* * *

_

"Stay close to me." Hermione said, grabbing Ginny's hand and holding it tightly as they left the forbidden forest. They had just chased deatheaters in there and barely made it out with there lives. Although, the same couldn't be said for the deatheaters.

_Ginny, Hermione, Seamus Finnigan and Michael Corner had chased five deatheaters into the forest, playing by their same rules. Take no prisoners. It had been a fierce five on four battle and it made it easier since they only knew two of the deatheaters. Millicent Bullstrode and Gregory Goyle._

_Ginny and Hermione walked back on to the battlefield, which had been lit up with several spells that were flying back and forth. They came out two short, but they didn't have time to have remorse for those they lost. They had to hold their head high and continue the battle with a clear head._

_A green light flashed passed them, hitting the tree next to them. They released hands, having their wands at the ready. They looked around for where the spell came from and noticed Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy heading their way._

_"Take Narcissa. I can handle Lucius." Hermione said and Ginny wanted to defend herself by saying she could take him, too, but this wasn't the time. Hermione shot a spell directly at Lucius and Ginny did the same to Narcissa, both of them preparing for a duel._

_Ginny faced Narcissa and turned away from Hermione. She saw the sick smile on the older woman's face and knew that she planned to kill her._

_"You know, if you weren't a blood traitor I think you would have made a great match for my son. Too bad he turned out to be like you." Narcissa said, hoping to get under Ginny's skin. No such luck._

_"Yeah, how does it feel knowing your only son hates you." Ginny said and she saw the elder woman's eyes flash with a burning hate. Ginny quickly shot off a spell, which hit Narcissa square in the chest. She watched her fall to the ground, unconscious. Dead or alive Ginny didn't know, nor did she really care._

_She turned around, ready to help Hermione, but she was no where in sight. She noticed long blonde hair over a deatheater robe running towards the center of the battle and feared for the worst. Hermione may be gone. _

_It wouldn't be that last time she would see Lucius and she knew that. If she did indeed kill his wife, he would be after her. He already almost killed her once, and he would very well try again._

* * *

Hermione had just been knocked out by the spell Lucius shot. He assumed she had died and went to join the battle, taking other innocent lives. Sure Ginny and Hermione weren't nice to each other, but Ginny wouldn't have been able to deal with her death. After all, she could some what see Hermione as a sister figure. A backstabbing whore, but still a sister.

* * *

Ginny woke the next morning and stretched, enjoying the fact that she got to sleep in. She looked around the room and took a few moments to let the emptiness soak in. When they returned to school this year, dorms had been combined since there had been so many deaths. First, second and third years shared a dorm while fourth and fifth years share their own. Sixth and Seventh years shared a dorm as well, but it never bothered Ginny, since most of her friends were sixth years.

But it was empty now. Everyone in Gryffindor had gone home but her. Pretty much everyone in the school had gone home to be with their family. The war had brought everyone closer together, but it just made her scared to be close to her family.

She got out of bed and scratched her head looking around the room. She cocked her head to the side and looked over to the center of the room. There was a packed trunk sitting there. Ginny knew it wasn't hers because that one was at the end of her bed and was rather messy at the moment.

She looked around and walked over to the bathroom, walking in and stopped dead when she saw Veronica sitting on the bathroom counter, dressed in the clothes she had laid out last night.

"Change of plans?" Ginny asked, walking over to Veronica and sitting on the counter next to her. Veronica sighed and nodded.

"Mom was resubmitted into rehab. We only found out this morning. Dumbledore stopped us before we got on the carriage to head to the station." Veronica said, shrugging her shoulders, acting as if it was no big deal, but Ginny knew it was a big deal to her. And her little sister, Rose.

Rose was a year younger then Veronica and was pretty much the spitting image of her. The only thing that confused everyone was that she had been sorted into Slytherin. All of their family had always been in Gryffindor, so it was pretty strange.

When Veronica was just four, her father passed away, leaving his wife and two kids. It took another three years for the family to get back on their feet, which is when Veronica and Ginny first met, when they were seven. Then when Veronica was eleven, she received a note that she would be going to her grandmother's house for Christmas break because her mother had gone to rehab. She had been experimenting with some new wizarding potions, which had apparently been the equivalent to some type of muggle drug. Either way she was taken away. Every time she gets out she is usually back in a few months later.

"I'm sure there are plenty of people staying her over Christmas break. I know that Draco is staying." Ginny said, giving Veronica a thumbs up and making her laugh.

"Yeah, Rose said Astoria is staying and so is Blaise." Veronica said and Ginny nodded, trying to picture the two Slytherins in her head. Astoria was Daphne's little sister and was Rose's age. And best friend. Blaise had been dating Daphne when she died in the war, as well. It was pretty hard on both of them, but they made it through together. Ginny only knew all this because when Draco had inputs about friends, it was usually about the two of them.

"Well there you go. That's five people right there!" Ginny said with fake enthusiasm. She then hopped of the counter, dragging Veronica with her. "Let's go get breakfast." Ginny said, walking through the dorm room and towards the stairs.

"Gin you're in your pajamas." Veronica said and Ginny looked down at her tank top and shorts before laughing.

"Oh yeah. Well throw on your pajamas and robe. We have no one to impress." Ginny said, grabbing her cotton robe from her trunk. Veronica laughed a bit, before opening her trunk and digging around for her pajamas.

* * *

Ginny trudged through the snow with Veronica and Rose. Sitting in the school had finally gotten the best of them, so they decided to head outside and enjoy some winter. Too bad the snow was a little more then half way to their knees. This Christmas break seemed to be so long, but Ginny didn't really complain. There were hardly any people here so the silence was relaxing.

"Isn't it weird to think that we were here in May, fighting for our lives, as well as our freedom." Rose said, rubbing her nose to keep it warm. Ginny nodded, remembering when her and Veronica were sorting through the bodies. The worst part was that there were still some people missing. A lot of people that Ginny knew, too. Padma, Neville, Dennis, and Luna were just to name a few.

"Yeah. I just can't believe we lost so many people." Veronica said and Ginny could tell she was picturing bodies everywhere. Ginny did that a lot when she was out here. When they had been on clean up, if Ginny saw someone she recognized, she had an imprint of where they were. She would sometimes see them and it would give her chills to see there lifeless bodies again. Ginny was about to say something when they heard Blaise yelling behind them.

"Girls come on! Dumbledore is calling us in. It's important, I guess." Blaise said running over to them. The girls exchanged looks before trudging back up to the school.

Once inside, the girl's followed Blaise to the Great Hall. He opened the doors and Ginny noticed that everyone was there. Everyone except Draco.

"Sit down. Sit down." Dumbledore said to them and they immediately did as he said. As they sat down they noticed the worried looks on everyone's faces.

"What is it Albus?" McGonagall asked as soon as the ten or so students became silent. She seemed to serious that everyone knew it had to be bad. Dumbledore stood and began to address them.

"The twenty or so missing people from the war have been finally found. Unfortunately, none of the victims were not found alive nor in the best of conditions. They were all held captive by Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy for several months. They were locked away in the dungeon and were left in there after the Malfoys had been taken away. No one knew they were there. Not a soul.

Draco Malfoy, the son of Lucius and Narcissa, recently sent Aurors over there to clear the place out, since his parents were involved in all the dark magic. He didn't want to associate with any of that and now he had the right to remove all the items. He was then brought the news of the victims from the Aurors that searched the place." Dumbledore said and Ginny felt sick. It was just plain horrible. Then she also remembered that Dennis was a part of the missing few. Veronica must have had the same realization because she then covered her face. Colin was going to be devastated.


	6. Lucius

**A/N: The story is progressing wonderfully. Reviews are a little weak, but the story is progressing. I just finished up chapter nine, and I see it coming close to an end soon. Give me lottsa feeback!! ENJOY and REVIEW!!**

**Chapter Six**

When Dumbledore finished speaking, Ginny left the Great Hall with Blaise and Veronica. She was completely disturbed to find out that the hope of her friends still being alive was completely gone. It was not the way she planned to spend her Christmas eve. Ginny rubbed Veronica's shoulder, knowing that she felt horrible about Dennis. It only lasted a few moments, before Rose called her over. Once Veronica left, Ginny looked at Blaise.

"How do I get to the Slytherin Dungeons?" Ginny asked and Blaise shook his head.

"Leave him alone Ginny." Blaise said seriously, but she ignored him.

"Can you imagine what he must be going through? To know that there was almost two dozen people at his house that could have been spared." Ginny said and Blaise frowned at her, her voice so caring that it worried him. She was digging where she shouldn't be digging.

"Ginny you are just some girl he sleeps with. Stop getting so involved." Blaise said being bluntly honest with her and Ginny narrowed her eyes at him.

"I may be just someone he sleeps with and I understand that. I'm fine with that. It does not mean that I can't help him!" Ginny said, getting pretty angry at the end. Okay so it did make no sense because she really had no reason to help him. He would still sleep with her even after this, but she felt like she had to help him.

"Fine. But if he doesn't let you in I won't be surprised." Blaise said, before walking towards the dungeons. Ginny followed triumphantly.

Blaise whispered the password to the portrait, who was sending a dirty look to Ginny, but this didn't effect her any. She sent a dirty look right back and the guy crossed his arms, before opening up. Ginny rolled her eyes and followed Blaise into the common room. She looked around, noticing how much it really did look like a dungeon. It was pretty cold in the room, too, but that also could be because the fire wasn't going.

Blaise walked up the steps that lead to the boys dorm and walked over to the second portrait. It was just like Hermione's room. Blaise knocked on the portrait a couple times, before walking away. Ginny turned around and gave him a dirty look.

"You're leaving?" Ginny asked, not sure why he didn't care. Draco was his best friend after all.

"Look, he's my best mate, but Draco's not that type of guy. He doesn't like compassion and he doesn't want pity. Why do you think he is so cruel? Because his father made him to be that way. He has come to accept who he is, even if its not everything his parents wanted." Blaise said and Ginny crossed her arms, feeling a bit let down. She knew Blaise wanted her to accept things the way they were. But she couldn't. She just couldn't.

"We may just be bed buddies, but I know he has to have more in him then that." She snipped at him, not really trying to be mean. She was just was proving a point. Blaise shrugged his shoulders and walked away, leaving Ginny alone when Draco opened his portrait.

"What?" Draco asked in such a cold manner, that Ginny actually forgot why she came in the first place. His face was hard and hateful and Ginny wasn't sure she wanted to talk to him anymore.

"Uh, never mind." Ginny said, backing up slowly acting like he was ready to pounce. After she had gotten a certain distance away, she turned around and walked away. She heard the portrait shut behind her and assumed he went back into his room.

"I guess you heard." He said, his voice less hateful, but still very cold. Ginny froze and turned around. She looked at him and he nodded to the couch, expecting her to sit down. She did so, still not sure if she wanted to be here anymore. After all they were just bed buddies. "Why did you come here?" He asked, his voice suddenly sounding weak. A voice she had never heard from him. A voice she never pictured coming from him.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." Ginny said, not sure how he would react. Like Blaise said, he wasn't the type to take sympathy. This defiantly seemed like a bad idea now.

"My dad killed a bunch of people. Nothing new." Draco said, not looking at her directly.

"It's okay, you know." Ginny said and Draco suddenly turned on her.

"Listen, you don't know what you're talking about. My dad was a cold blooded murderer. That is nothing new and this scenario is nothing new, it's all old news." He said harshly and Ginny narrowed her eyes at him.

"This may be nothing new to you, but some of closest friends were in that dungeon, slowly dying." She said, before pushing herself off the couch and walking to the portrait. She pushed it open and slammed it shut behind her.

Draco winced when he heard the portrait slam. It was no big deal. Losing her would be nothing. She was just someone he slept with and she didn't know anything about him.

But she was a friend. Draco thought to himself, before silently cursing himself. He got off the couch and walked over to the portrait. He opened it and stepped outside. He was about to shut the portrait when he saw her standing against the dungeon wall looking at him.

"Took you longer then I thought." She said, her arms crossed, no expression on her face at all. Not happy, not sad, not even a smirk because she had been right about him. He looked at her and leaned against the open portrait.

"How did you know I would come out?" He asked, his eyes locked with her empty eyes. Shivers went down his spine whenever their eyes locked like this. He always felt like she could look right inside of him and tell what he was thinking.

"Because you need help. You're your father's son. You became everything he wanted you to be. Everything your parents raised you to be, you became. You like a clone of Lucius." She said cruelly and Draco winced at her words.

"In case you forgot, I betrayed them as well as half of my family. Apparently I am not that much like them." Draco snapped back and Ginny rolled her eyes. She was going to tell him everything, no matter how much it hurt him. If he remains how he is, he will end up just like his father.

"Draco would you look at yourself. You are just what your father pictured you to be." She said forcefully, running a hand through her hair. She then continued. "Sure you didn't become a deatheater. You still hate the world and you still push everyone away. You are your father!" She yelled, growing rather frustrated with him. She knew he was upset about what happened, especially because he could have stopped it if he returned to the manor before school started.

"What do you want me to do Ginny? Cry on your shoulder so you can tell me its all okay? I'm not built to do that. When are you going to understand everyone cannot be fixed?" Draco asked, growing more and more angry with her attempts to help him. She was just someone he slept with. She had no right to do what she was doing.

"I will never understand that. I do understand that we are just 'fuck buddies', but I thought we were at least friends." She said, biting her lip and crossing her arms. Draco ran a hand through his hair and sighed, having no good response for that.

"So what? Were friends, nothing more. We have sex, it means nothing to either of us. Why do you want to change me so bad?" He asked her, being bluntly honest just like she had been. She looked away from him and uncrossed her arms. She remained silent, not looking at him for a second. Draco eyed her, waiting for an answer, before pushing harder. "Come on Ginevra?" He asked more roughly, growing frustrated again. "Why must I change if we have nothing? We're friends with benefits. I don't love you and you don't love me. Why do you have to change me?" He asked harshly, saying many things that would usually be horrible, if she didn't already know all of it. With that, she finally snapped.

"Because I hate your father and your just like him." She said, her voice seething with uncontainable fury. Draco looked down, suddenly filled with guilt for pushing it. The fact that his father almost killed her seemed to be good enough for her to change him.

"I forgot." He said, looking up but not looking directly at her. She just laughed sarcastically, remembering when Harry had done the same thing in her fourth year, his fifth. It was amazing how everyone could forget it, especially in her presence. Hell, Draco and Harry even sounded the same when they mentioned that they forgot it.

"The funny thing is everyone seems to be able to forget it but me." She said hatefully, her blood boiling because he had to be so difficult. Chills went up and down her spine as she felt her past creep up on her again. She let out a frustrated groan, closing her eyes for a few moments to hold back the tears she could feel stinging her eyes. Her eyes popped open a few seconds later when she heard him start to speak.

"Listen-" He began but she stopped him.

"Just leave me alone and I'll leave you alone. That's how you wanted it and now you got it. Just stay away from me." She said, putting her hand on her forehead, half covering her eyes. She turned and walked away quickly, thankful that he didn't follow her this time. Once she was out of the dungeons, she stopped and leaned against a wall, suddenly feeling weak. She leaned on it, her vision blurry. Tears stung her eyes and she felt her stomach lurch and she gagged a bit.

"Ginny?" She heard someone call her, but she couldn't focus on the voice. Her stomach lurched again and she spilled the contents of her breakfast onto the floor. She leaned against the wall again after she finished and began to hyperventilate. "Scourgify." She heard Veronica say, before sitting Ginny on the ground. Veronica tried to help her sit, but no luck. She slid down and remained still on her back.

"What's going on?" Blaise said, but Ginny could barely hear him over the pounding of her heart in her ears.

"She's having a panic attack. What did Draco say to her?" Veronica asked, as Blaise helped her get Ginny standing. Ginny listened to them speak, but they seemed to distant and their voices seemed to echo. Kind of like she was under some high.

"I told her not to talk to him. He is damn near heartless and he doesn't think what he says thoroughly." Blaise said, picking Ginny up in a cradle position. "What makes her have these?" Blaise asked, walking back towards the Slytherin dungeons to lay her down so she could rest. She seemed to be calming down a bit a least.

"She hasn't had one in a while now that I think about it. The last one was just after the final battle actually. They first started after the Chamber incident." Veronica said and Blaise rolled his eyes, thinking of Draco with complete disgust. He would be the type to push the chamber against her.

"Yeah, Draco did something stupid. He can be so much like Lucius sometimes." Blaise said, whispering the password to the common room once more. He walked her over to the couch and laid her down, her breathing now normal. Ginny looked around one last time and it slowly came into focus. Then she closed her eyes and that's the last thing that she remembered.

* * *

_Ginny watched front row as Voldemort fell to the ground. She felt triumphant as everyone around her realized where their future was now going. Ginny immediately went back to the area she had last seen Hermione by. She had to know if she was okay or not. It was eating at her that she may not be okay. That it may be her fault that she was dead. After all, Lucius would have been happy with just killing her and Hermione would have been fine._

_She rushed back to the edge of the forest when the duel had taken place no longer then a half hour ago. Neither Hermione nor Narcissa's body lay there anymore. Well at least Hermione should be fine._

_"Came back to see if your mudblood friend was alive." Lucius said from right behind her, sending chills up and down her spine. He was her worst nightmare. Her darkest fear. He was everything she hated all formed into one person._

_"Shouldn't you be running for your life?" Ginny asked harshly, not forgetting how he almost had her killed when she was only eleven. The hate she felt for him was unimaginable even for her._

_"I wanted to take care of you first." He said and Ginny began to panic. She reached for her wand, trying not to let him see her do it. "Accio!" He yelled and her wand flew out of her grasp. Ginny watched him catch her wand and smirk. She swallowed, feeling defenseless. With her wand she stood a match. Now she just had her wit._

_"You're going to risk your freedom to kill me?" She asked, but whether she was trying to stall him or change his mind she didn't know. Either one would work right now._

_"Sadly enough yes. I chose you to open the chamber for many reasons, other then it being easy to plant the diary in your cauldron. I wanted you dead. I knew the dark lord would use you to make himself stronger and I knew he would kill you in doing so. I could have chosen anyone, but I wanted you dead." Lucius said and Ginny began to shake a bit. He was truly sadistic and Ginny wouldn't have been surprised if he killed her quickly. She really had no hope though. She had no defenses. He had her wand and he easily had more strength then her._

_"Then just kill me." She said and he smirked at her._

_"If I am going to go to Azkaban, then I will enjoy it first. I'm going to make you beg for death." He said and Ginny began to look around for something to help. Maybe someone would be nearby. No luck. She could see everyone in a crowd closer to the castle, but no one saw her. "Crucio!" He yelled and Ginny fell to the ground, pain unlike anything else filled her entire body. She felt as if her skin had been sliced open everywhere and like her blood had been replaced with fire. Her body burned with pain and she screamed out in agony. It was unlike anything else she ever felt. It seemed to go on forever and she felt herself lose grip with everything._

_And then it stopped. She collapsed weakly to the ground, her heart racing and her breathing heavy. She turned her head weakly and noticed Lucius laying on the ground by her, not moving._

_"You okay, Gin?" Fred asked her and she felt immediately better. Fred had found her and he saved her._

_"Yeah. Did you kill him?" Ginny asked weakly and Fred shook his head._

_"No, but he is worthless. I got his wand." Fred said, showing it to Ginny laughing a bit. Ginny smiled at him, before remembering that Lucius had her wand as well. She sat up immediately, but realization hit her too late._

_A bright green light flashed behind Fred and he fell to the ground, his body lifeless. Ginny stared at him, her body in shock. Lucius turned to her, raising her own wand on her, before a red light flashed and he fell to the ground. Harry stood behind Lucius, his body now unconscious on the ground. Ginny looked from Harry, thankful that he saved her, down to Fred, the other one who saved her. She felt her heart shatter and she felt completely helpless._

* * *

Ginny opened her eyes, cursing herself. She just had to help Draco and now that memory filled her mind again. She looked around and noticed that she was in a dark room. There was no light and she had a blanket wrapped around her.

The last thing she remembered was Blaise laying her on the couch, but this wasn't the couch. This was comfortable. This was a bed. She moved her arm, trying to feel what was around her and she felt a body.

She immediately began to panic again. She had no idea where she was or who she was with. Did Blaise and Veronica really leave her alone? She immediately began to move rapidly, trying to get away from the other body. She felt arms wrap around her and she was about to scream when a hand covered her mouth and the candle next to the bed lit up.

"Would you calm the fuck down." Draco said, trying to keep her from have another attack. She took a deep breath and suddenly felt the urge to hit him but she didn't.

"Where am I and what am I doing with you?" She asked fiercely. A couple weeks ago this is the place she would have love to been. She felt so safe with him. Now after what he said, she wanted to be no where near him.

"You're in my room and I told Blaise and Veronica that I needed to talk to you when you woke up." He said and Ginny looked at him confused.


	7. Past

****

A/N: So I think it took me a while to update. Kind of been out of it lately. Lifes been getting sucky, so I've been getting lazy. Things are progressing more for the story though. This chapter there is a lot of D/G progression :Cheers:. And I am sure plenty of you will be excited to hear that Hermione... Well just read and find out.

As for chapter eight, it is ready to go when you are. To give you some reason to review, here are the highlights and a preveiw

Ginny and Harry take a step. Whether its ahead or back is for you to decide. Hermione pieces every thing together and Blaise sees stuff between Draco and Ginny that they don't see.

_"Hey Dray, what's going on?" Blaise asked, sitting down next to Draco. It was silent for a minute, the only sound heard was the crackling of the fire and the swishing of the bottle as Draco drank from it. It was a few moments before Draco looked over to Blaise, taking another shot from his bottle of fire whiskey, making Blaise more curious._

_"Are you going to say I told you so?" Draco slurred and Blaise looked at him confused, not sure what he was talking about in his drunken state._

_"I told you so about what?" Blaise asked and Draco laughed a single laugh. That's when Blaise pieced it together, just as Draco spoke the life changing words..._

**Here's chapter seven! ENOJY and REVIEW!!**

**Chapter Seven**

"What do we need to talk about?" Ginny asked, now sitting up and looking at him, suddenly very serious.

"Veronica told me about my dad trying to kill you at the battle. How he killed Fred and all that." He said and Ginny raised an eyebrow trying to figure out where he was going with this. "I wanted to tell you I am nothing like my father. I don't even think of him as a dad. I am not sadistic like him and I don't kill. I may be cruel and distant, but that doesn't not mean I am like him." He said and Ginny did feel a bit bad for accusing him of being his dad, but he does act like him a lot of the time.

"Then why do you act like he did. You are so much better then him. Better then he will ever be," She said, trying to boost his ego. He rolled his eyes and sighed, failing at boosting his ego, which is a first.

"It's the only way I know how to be." He said and Ginny scoffed, not believing him.

"So you have been cruel and distant your whole life. Were you a playboy before you came to Hogwarts, too?" She asked, a little more harsh then she had planned.

"No, I was abused before I came to Hogwarts." He said and Ginny looked away, not sure if she wanted to have this conversation with him.

"I thought we weren't going to this level." She said, not really asking.

"You wanted me to open up to you. Come on don't you want me to talk all about my past. You said you know all about my scars." He said, getting harsh with her once again.

"Yes. I have seen the scars on your back and its not hard to guess where they came from." She said, stilling not looking at him. He laughed sarcastically and Ginny winced having a feeling that it was worse then she was prepared to listen to.

"I would have taken the beatings any day. The beatings were heaven. Each time I felt him using his cane to leave a fresh mark on my back I felt myself become more distant and cruel. He seemed to get kicks out of it. The louder I yelled, the harder he hit." He said and Ginny couldn't help but roll her eyes. She knew about how Lucius had abused Draco. It was common news.

"I believe that your father beat you. You have marks to prove it. What I don't believe was that they were heaven for you." She said, not able to connect why he chose the beatings.

"Come on Ginny, you're smarter then that." He said and Ginny finally looked at him, waiting for him to continue. Tell her that he was locked in the dungeon for weeks at a time with little food. Something like that. "You know that dear old daddy would hit me and that's why I'm so cruel and distant. Now why am I a playboy. Why don't I want to fall in love and get serious with anyone?" Draco asked, not really sure how to put it in words.

"Last I checked, you told me it was because you don't have the ability to love." She said, her stomach suddenly in knots.

"You know the worst feeling in the world? It's to know that your parents don't love you. That you mean nothing to them. My mom told me bluntly that she never wanted me. She didn't want children. My dad wanted an heir and he made sure he got one. My mother had to bare a child she never wanted and I'm just an heir to my dad. I can live with that. I can live with the fact I don't belong in my family. The part I can't deal with is the consequences of not being wanted.

Can you imagine what its like to have a mother ignore the cries of help when her husband is abusing her only child. Can you imagine your mom accidentally knocking over a vase and when her husband asks who did it she tells him it was their son, knowing very well that he will get the crap beaten out of him. I can handle the physical abuse, but it's the emotional shit. I can't deal with." He said and Ginny looked away from him again, feeling guilty. She still wanted to help him and she still wanted to be friends, but she wasn't sure if they could survive through this. They both had been pretty cruel to one another. She rubbed her arms, her hand running over her scar. She looked up at him and he was looking at her, waiting for her to find something to say.

"I was thirteen. Everything was so hard. It was after the school year ended. I was at home for summer break. Everything seems so vivid about those two years." She said while staring off. Her voice was emotionless and her breathing was silent.

"What happened?" Draco asked. He was still curious about what happened. He knew how she got it, because it was pretty obvious, but he wanted to know the story. Inquiring minds want to know.

"It all started after the Chamber. I was messed up for a while and everyone could see it. I often heard my mom telling my dad about how Lucius had killed me. I could see everyone feeling helpless around me. They couldn't do anything for me. He did kill me. I had changed. I just laid around and I could see everyone worrying about me. I couldn't do that to them so I pretended to be fine." She said, pausing and Draco raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean he killed you? You seem alive to me." Draco asked, laying back down on the bed. He thought to himself about how it was weird listening to her talk with no emotion.

"I wasn't who I was before the chamber. He killed me the day that he gave me that diary." She said and Draco nodded, finally understanding the deeper meaning.

"Basically its like he took your soul." Draco said and she half shrugged, half nodded.

"I pretended to be normal and everyone seemed happy with it. They seemed to feel better thinking I was okay. So I returned to school for my second year pretending to be my old self. It could only last for so long though. After my third year it got worse because Voldemort had returned. I felt helpless and I had no hope. I planned it all out and it seemed perfect. Everyone had gone to pick up Hermione in Diagon Alley and I pretended to be asleep so they left me home alone.

They all thought I was okay. They didn't know I was pretending. I dug through my drawers and pulled out a knife I stole from a muggle store a few weeks beforehand. I went into the bathroom. After that everything seemed to go so slow. The two years seemed to take less time then the minutes I spent in the bathroom. I took the knife and dug it into my skin. I bled so much, so fast. I remember dropping the knife and falling to the ground." She said, her voice drifting off. Draco looked at her, not sure what to say. It was obvious she didn't die, but how did it end?

"What happened?" He asked, still surprised at how emotionless she was.

"I couldn't move and I could feel my body get cold. The part I can't get over is that I didn't care. I didn't care I was dying and I didn't regret it. In fact, the last thought I remember having was how I wish I wrote a note. Not even to my parents or family. I wanted to write a note to Lucius, letting him know that he finally killed me." She said, a small smile on her face remembering her insane last wish. "I woke up at St. Mungo's a few days later. It took me a few moments to remember what happen, but when I did I was pissed. They got back early and saved me." She said and Draco raised an eyebrow.

"So you just got over it. If you were so content on finishing yourself off, why didn't you try again? I mean I don't want you to or anything." He said, making sure she understood what he was saying.

"I understand. I didn't try it again because I saw how much of a wreck my mom was afterwards. Heck, my whole family. I couldn't do that to them again." She said finishing off her story and Draco pulled her over to him. She laughed and laid down, her body relaxing for the first time in a few hours.

* * *

They laid in silence for a while, enjoying it. After all they wouldn't have this in a couple weeks. In a couple weeks everyone will be back at school. In a couple weeks Ginny will be back with her boyfriend. Ginny sighed with comfort, taking in the surroundings of Draco's room. A place she had never been before. Wait a second?

"We're in your room." Ginny said stating the obvious.

"Don't remind me. You're the only person that has ever been in here." He said and Ginny smiled triumphantly.

"Ginny Weasley. Draco Malfoy's first conquest to make into his actual sheets." She said laughing and Draco rolled his eyes, although thankful that she was back to her normal bubbly self. "Hermione would love to hear this." Ginny said, which intrigued Draco.

"Why do you say that?" He asked and Ginny turned and looked at him. She laughed thinking it was funny that he didn't know.

"I know your sleeping with her." She said, although still not fond of the idea.

"Does she know me and you are sleeping together?" He asked and Ginny couldn't tell if he was concerned or not.

"Merlin, no. Oh yeah, you don't know about her plan." Ginny said, figuring she might as well tell him.

"Plan, you say?" He asked, intrigued to hear what the red head had to say. A girl with a plan was never a good thing for him, especially if he was sleeping with the said girl.

"Hermione is desperately in love with you. She thinks that if she can get you to a certain level that you will fall for her. If that doesn't work she is going to make sure you knock her up." Ginny said and Draco stared at her in complete awe.

"So that's why she wanted to sleep with me. Damn. Why do all these girls want me to love them. It's bloody insane." He said and Ginny laughed. It sounded so conceded but it really was true.

"Your hot and rich." She said and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Well if that's why they all want me, then why don't you?" He asked and Ginny scoffed at that, thinking about how all those girls were pretty shallow.

"I have morals. There's more then just looks and money. I know you might not have heard of it, but there is also personality." She said sarcastically and Draco rolled his eyes, his facial expression now showing mock hurt.

"Are you telling me I have no personality?" He asked, not very seriously though.

"You do, its just-" She began with, before trailing off. He nodded, understanding what she meant.

"You're not falling all over me because you know I don't love. I can live with that. Heck, since you don't want to be with me because I can't love you then you deserve someone better anyway, don't you think. I mean those other girls could care less if I love them or not. They will have status, money and an outstandingly good looking husband." Draco said and Ginny laughed, which made him laugh as well.

"That's pretty much it. So who do you think is good enough for me?" She asked and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Are we seriously going to do this?" He asked, shutting his eyes, afraid of her answer.

"Yes. You know me _so _well that you should be able to pick someone." Ginny said , stressing the word 'so' and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Anyone but Potter. Honestly I think you would be good with Blaise." Draco said and Ginny giggled a bit.

"Why him?" Ginny asked, surprised by his answer.

"Because you both put up with me." He said and Ginny laughed. "That's okay, I think he is seeing someone. I'm not sure because he seems to be keeping it a secret." He said and Ginny shrugged her shoulders. She looked at Draco's watch on the table and saw that it was already after midnight. She smirked and leaned in, kissing Draco fiercely.

* * *

Before they knew it, Christmas break had ended. Ginny stood at the train station with Veronica, waiting for the passengers to let out. They both turned around and looked at the castle, realizing that it would be loud and nosy again. They sighed, missing the freedom they had for those few weeks.

The train whistle blew loudly and people began to rush off the train. Ginny put a smile on her face when she saw Harry, Ron and Hermione. Harry rushed up to her, picking her up and spinning her around. He kissed her passionately, which surprised Ginny because he hadn't done that in so long.

"Hey there." He said when he finally pulled away. Ginny smiled at him, mostly in shock, but he didn't notice.

"Hey there, yourself." She said, catching a glace from Veronica who was talking to Colin about his break. He linked hands with her and they walked to the carriages that would be taking them to the castle.

"How was it being stuck at the castle?" Harry asked and Ginny shrugged, giving herself sometime to think of stuff to say.

"Uneventful. Thankfully Veronica ended up staying or I would have died from boredom." Ginny said and Ron laughed, his arm around Hermione. Ginny looked over to Veronica, who was holding Colin's hand, and rolled her eyes.

"I bet she beat the piss outta Malfoy when she found out about the captives in his dungeon." Ron said and Ginny frowned at him.

"No Ronald, I didn't beat the 'piss' outta anyone." She said, kind of upset with what he said.

"Sorry Gin, I just figured that since Luna's death was on his hands that you would have castrated him or something." Ron said a bit taken aback by his sister's rudeness.

"It wasn't on his hands. He didn't know they were there and I respect that." Ginny said and Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Wow, Gin. I've never seen you this level-headed. Usually you don't wait for an explanation. You just kill." Hermione said and Ginny rolled her eyes, but no one but Veronica and Colin noticed.

"I'm only not level-headed when the evidence points to them." Ginny said and Hermione eyed her carefully.

"Jeeze, Gin, take it easy. You'd think you were getting involved with Malfoy or something." Harry said and Ginny laughed, slightly uneasy. It again went unnoticed. The rest laughed as well.

"I don't think Malfoy would be able to handle Ginny." Ron said and Ginny was a bit hurt by his comment, but it went unnoticed as the group changed conversation. Ginny looked to the ground, ignoring the subject change.

* * *

Harry kissed Ginny good night and followed Ron to bed. She told him she wasn't tired and stayed awake with Colin and Veronica. Ginny gazed into the fire, enjoying the silence she thought she would never have again. The other two seemed to enjoy it as well. The wind blew outside the castle and snow lightly fell outside the window. All was well for the moment. Then Colin ruined it.

"You're sleeping with Malfoy, aren't you?" Colin asked, although he already seemed to know the answer. Ginny's head shot up along with Veronica's

"What makes you say that?" Ginny asked her voice a bit shaky.

"You are, aren't you?" He said, before looking over to Veronica. "And you knew didn't you?" He asked the two of them and Ginny winced.

"Don't blame Veronica. I made her promise not to tell anyone." Ginny said, immediately defending Veronica.

"Why on earth would you do something so stupid?" Colin asked and Ginny put her head down, feeling ashamed. Then she froze. She looked directly at him, no longer feeling ashamed.

"Its just sex. That's it. Its kind of nice to not have an attachment to someone. Plus we're becoming pretty good friends." Ginny said and Colin shook his head in amazement.

"What are you going to do when he falls for you? Or you fall for him?" Colin asked and Ginny laughed.

"It won't happen. We see each other as friends and you don't need to be in love to have sex." Ginny said and Colin rolled his eyes. He said goodnight, forfeiting the battle and headed to bed. Veronica gave Ginny an apologetic look and followed Colin to make sure he wasn't angry with her. Ginny leaned back on the couch, sighing loudly. She took a deep breath and was about to enjoy the silence when Hermione came bursting in, slamming the portrait behind her.

"Draco turned me down!" She yelled and Ginny winced at the loudness.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked, knowing exactly what she meant.

"He told me that he can tell I am in love with him and that he found someone else to have meaningless sex with now." Hermione said and Ginny tried to act surprised. She had a natural talent for acting, so it wasn't hard to pretend to be surprised. After all, she pretended to be happy and normal for two years. Inside she laughed because she was other girl.

"Do you know who it is?" Ginny asked, even though it was obvious she didn't, because she was sitting right in front of her.

"No but I will find out and I will ruin her." Hermione said, before walking up the stairs in a huff. Ginny raised an eyebrow as the angered girl went up the stairs.


	8. Blaise is a helper

**A/N: I am feeling so generous that I decided to update again! I was very happy with the reviews I got. See what happens. I am finished up until chapter 11, and it shouldn't be much longer then that since I am planning a sequel. Again, here is incitive to review. PREVIEW OF CHAPTER NINE!**

****

_It has been a year since the light side won in the war over dark and light. Due to this win and in a memorial service for those who were lost we will be having a ball, more commonly know as a dance._

Well that should be good enough there, but this chapter alone will give you many many reasons. Oh and as for the dance it is in chapter 11, which I just finished. It was awesome to write and I got to pick out dresses! It made me excited and you should be too. I will post the links to the dresses when I post the chapter so you can see what all the girls wore, including Hermione. It makes me giggle.

ENOJY AND REVIEW!!

Chapter Eight

January was coming close to an end and the weather was slowly, very slowly, getting warmer. Each day, Ginny knew even more that she had to end it with Harry. She just didn't love him they way she used to. The only problem was telling him.

Of course now would be the best time. Ron and Hermione recently broke up. It was a very public break up in the middle of the Great Hall. Turns out that Hermione still accidentally let it slip that she was unfaithful. Sure they knew the other had always been unfaithful, but once it was brought up, all hell broke loose.

Every night Veronica reminded Ginny that she needed to do it soon. Valentine's day was getting closer and that meant that it would only be getting harder. Even Faye told her to do it soon or she was going to do it for her. Ginny's normal reaction now was just a groan, followed by her saying 'I know' several times,

Hermione was spending a lot of her time trying to figure out why Draco turned her down and who he was sleeping with now. Ron completely ignored her and she completely ignored him. Harry did his best to be on both sides, but they made it extremely hard. So he usually spent most of his time with Ginny, which drove her insane.

"Long time, no see." Draco said as he walked into the room of requirement. Ginny looked up from her spot on the bed. She put her spiral and quill on the table next to her and smiled at him.

"Harry is always by my side now. Its bloody insane." She said, her voice sounding distracted and Draco raised an eyebrow.

"When did this time go from having sex to talking?" He asked seriously and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Since you started listening." She said simply and Draco smirked.

"Alright I will make a mental note not to listen to women anymore." He said and Ginny looked at him shocked before throwing a pillow at him. He caught it and laughed. He laid down on the bed. "Alright, let's get this over with. What's going on?" He asked, laying down on his stomach.

"What do you want to do after you finish up school here?" She asked and he looked at her surprised.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that. I was thinking about being a healer, but I'm not sure, I guess." He said and Ginny laughed.

"Why aren't you sure?" She asked and he shrugged.

"Who would hire Draco Malfoy, son of the guy that was in Voldemort's inner circle." He said and Ginny bit her lip.

"Your name is fine and I'm sure plenty of people will hire you. Well if you're good." She said and he rolled his eyes.

"Well if no ones hires me I am hunting you down." He said and Ginny laughed. "What are you going to do?" He asked and she leaned back against the bedpost.

"I wanted to get into a career with singing. Harry told me to go to school to be a medi-witch because being a singer won't happen. I do want to be a medi-witch but I would like to give singing a try first." She replied with and Draco cocked his head to the side.

"Singing? I didn't know you could sing. And if I remember correctly you're not very talented with writing." He said and Ginny swatted at him.

"I was eleven! You are so annoying." She said before kissing him, making him smirk.

"This is what I like." He said, climbing on top of her.

* * *

Ginny walked down the corridor heading to her common room. It was well past midnight, so if she got caught she was defiantly getting detention, even though it was a Saturday. She whispered the password, pissing off the fat lady because she had woken her up.

"You should be in bed already." She snapped before opening the door. Ginny rolled her eyes and climbed in the portrait. She walked through the common room, hoping to make it to her room without a problem.

"A bit late isn't it?" Harry asked, making Ginny jump.

"Holy shit! Are you trying to kill me." She said rather then asked.

"Where were you?" He asked and Ginny already had a lie ready, which was pretty said that it came so easy.

"I was out getting fresh air. I needed alone time." She said and Harry looked away from the fire and at her.

"Ginny you're so good at lying that you're not even trying anymore." He said and Ginny looked away from him, rolling her eyes. "What's going on with you?" He asked sincerely and she sighed.

"I've been thinking." She said and Harry raised an eyebrow. She scrunched up her nose and walked over to the couch he was sitting on.

"So have I." He said and Ginny raised an eyebrow. They were silent for a moment before Harry broke it. "Can you believe its been almost a year since we started dating." He said and Ginny wasn't sure how to take this. He seemed pretty calm, but his tone made it sound like he was breaking up with her, which would be good for her. Then she wouldn't have to do it.

"Yeah, We're did the time go?" She rhetorically asked, making him laugh.

"Somewhere well spent." He said, answering her anyway. "Where do you see us going?" He asked and Ginny clenched her fists. He seemed like he was leading to a break up and Ginny just wished he would hurry.

"That's the same thing I have been thinking about." She said and he nodded. She remained silent, waiting for him to do it already. He looked at her, as if waiting for her to say something. Ginny assumed that he was waiting for her to give him a sign that it was okay, so she just smiled.

"Well, we obviously have had something special over the past year." He began with and Ginny was sitting on the edge of the couch, waiting for the but. He was defiantly making this easier for her. "But how long will it last?" He said and Ginny nodded, showing that she was agreeing with where he was going. Now she didn't have to deal with being shunned for break the wizarding world's savior's heart.

"Exactly what I was thinking." She said and he smiled.

"So you agree." He said and Ginny nodded, making him smile. "That's great to hear. I've wanted to do that for so long. I was thinking late summer." He said and Ginny nearly fell off the couch.

"You want us to wait until late summer to break up?" She asked a bit radically.

"Break up? I want to get married!" He said and Ginny's eyes widened. Oh boy was he horrible with giving hints. _That is probably the worst proposal ever!_ Ginny yelled, but kept it to herself.

"Oh." She said, wincing a bit.

"You break up with me after I say we should get married and all you have to say to that is 'oh'!" He yelled and Ginny quickly got off the couch. This is what she didn't want to happen. Him to go into one of his rages of anger.

"I thought that's what you were suggesting." She said backing away from him. He jumped off the couch and took the nearest desk chair, throwing it into the wall. He charged over to her and she backed up into a wall, honestly afraid of him.

"You think my asking you to marry me is like breaking up with you! Are you fucking insane!" He yelled and Ginny's eyes widened. She heard the dorms doors upstairs open and heard people move to the stairs.

"I'm sorry." She said honestly and desperately. He was about to yell again, when he saw Ron, Hermione, Veronica, Faye and Colin standing by the steps, staring at them.

"You know what? Fuck you!" He yelled, before storming over to the portrait and slamming it shut behind him. Ginny exhaled heavily, apparently unknowingly holding her breath.

* * *

Ginny sat down in the Great Hall the next night for dinner. Harry was sending her glares from where he sat next to Ron and Hermione. Veronica nudged Ginny and she just shrugged.

"I can not help the fact that he wanted to marry me. And before any of you can say anything, my breaking up with him has nothing to do with Draco." Ginny said, more directly to Colin. He rolled his eyes and continued to eat his food. He was handling it just the way she expected him to.

Ginny tilted her head up and looked across the hall, her eyes meeting with a certain Slytherin's eyes. He smirked and she rolled her eyes knowing exactly what he was thinking. She knew that he knew that she broke up with Harry. It was beyond obvious and everyone could tell.

She turned her head to the side and notice Hermione looking at her. She cocked her head to the side, giving Hermione the same look that she was receiving. _What is that girl up to now?_ Ginny asked herself, before returning to her dinner.

* * *

Hermione looked up from her dinner and down the table towards Ginny. She was surprised to find that Ginny wasn't even eating at the moment. Hermione set her fork down, assuming the Ginny was trying to lose a few pounds. If that was true, Hermione would have to step up her game.

Then she noticed that Ginny was looking across the Hall. Hermione followed Ginny's gaze and noticed that the blonde Slytherin was looking directly at Ginny as well. Their eye contact was intense and Hermione suddenly had a sick feeling. What if Ginny had been the other girl. The girl that had ruined her chances with Draco.

It made so much sense. Ginny's look had changed and she was often missing at night and not in her bed in the morning. She was the reason why Draco had taken no interest in her. Hermione was suddenly filled with an insane amount of hate and it took all of her energy to keep herself from strangling the red head.

Hermione stood up from the bench without a word and stormed out of the Great Hall. Ron and Harry exchanged looks, but neither questioned Hermione. They learned to never question anything she did.

Hermione was ready to scream, her blood was boiling and she was surprised she was able to keep herself from killing that back stabbing whore. She would get back at her if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

Draco watched Hermione angrily leave the hall. He thought it was peculiar but it meant very little to him. Hermione meant nothing more or less to him then when they first came to Hogwarts.

He looked over to his friend Blaise to see if he noticed the girl storm away, but Blaise wasn't even paying attention. He was contently staring at the Gryffindor table. At Ginny! Well close to Ginny, at least. He looked over there as well to see who was looking at him. The dark girl next to Ginny. She was holding his eye contact. A moment later her head dropt down and Blaise looked over at Draco.

"That's the Thomas girl, isn't it." Draco said and Blaise was nearly ready to hit him.

"Not a word." He responded with in a deathly tone and Draco smirked.

"You're dating the chick." Draco said and Blaise rolled his eyes.

"You're sleeping with a Weasley." Blaise countered with and Draco returned to his food.

"Fair enough. Why so secretive?" Draco inquired, continuing his dinner. Blaise sighed, pretty annoyed that Draco was continuing the conversation.

"It's easier. Same reason you don't bring your relationship with Ginny in the open." He whispered and Draco sneered.

"Ginny and I don't have a relationship. It's purely sex." Draco retorted with Blaise scoffed.

"You've got to be joking me. You talk about that girl all the time. Hell, you talk to her more then you talk to me and I've been your best mate since before Hogwarts." Blaise said, ridiculing Draco, who sneered once more.

"I spend a lot of time with her. It's a sexual relationship. She puts out enough and you don't." Draco said, simply joking and Blaise shook his head.

"Let me know when you realized that it's more then sex." Blaise said before getting up from the table and leaving. Draco raised an eyebrow as his friend walked away. Astoria and Rose rolled their eyes and snickered, making Draco send them a glare.

"What's so funny?" Draco demanded and the girl's giggled.

"You think Ginny will make a good Malfoy?" Rose asked Astoria who could barely hold in her laughter. Draco groaned, before leaving his unfinished dinner. They were all wrong and he would enjoy rubbing it in their faces when they realized it.

* * *

Ginny walked down the corridor alone, not really going anywhere. It had been about two weeks since she broke up with Harry and he was still rather sore about it. He wouldn't even look at her and it bothered her because she did want to be friends with him. Plus, Ron was taking his side in the whole matter and that drove her insane. What brother honestly pushes his sister away.

"Now what is a beautiful girl like you doing out here alone. It's a good way to get yourself in trouble." A voice said from behind her, making her turn around startled. She then saw Blaise and swatted at him.

"You're going to give me a heart attack." She said, but she laughed nevertheless. Blaise walked beside her, the only sound in the corridor was the sound of their shoes as they hit the cold, stone floor.

"What are you doing out this late anyway?" Blaise asked and Ginny handed him a letter. He raised an eyebrow, before leaning against the wall to read it. Ginny watched him as he ready it, a look of interest on his face. Once he finished reading it he looked at her confused.

"This seems to be good news. Am I missing something?" He asked, handing the letter back to her.

"I never said it was bad news. Have you ever had something amazing happen that you never thought would happen?" She asked, sliding down the wall and sitting on the floor. He laughed a bit, before sitting down next to her.

"Yeah I guess you could say that." He stated simply and she sighed.

"I worked hard at school and got accepted into the program I wanted to get into and was one of the first picks. I can take classes to be a medi-witch as well as try and see if I could make a career out of singing. I can train at any of their hundreds of locations, and yet I still feel like its not right." She said making an extremely wonderful thing very complicated. Blaise just shook his head.

"Maybe it has nothing to do with the program. Maybe you miss Potter or you feel guilty about cheating on him." Blaise said and Ginny frowned thinking about it, then proceeded to shake her head.

"Nah. I really feel better now what I broke up with him. Like I can go further and that he had been holding me back. I defiantly don't feel guilty because I was doing something to save our relationship. Although not a traditional way to save something, it was still from the heart." She said and Blaise couldn't help but laugh. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, making Ginny roll her eyes.

"Do I need to offer?" He asked, using his wand to light the one that was hanging from his lips.

"Yeah, so I could destroy my lungs." She said, pushing his offer away. He laughed before inhaling. They were silent for a few moments and Ginny could tell that Blaise was thinking, so she remained quiet.

"Maybe Draco's missing from your life." He guessed and Ginny thought he was just mocking her

"He's still in my life. I still see him and sleep with him." She said, shrugging her shoulders and Blaise shook his head.

"Not what I meant Ginevra." He said and Ginny cocked her head to the side.

"Are you suggesting that I have stronger feelings for Draco, other then sex and friendship?" Ginny said, making it sound like it was the most eccentric thing she had ever heard.

"Are you suggesting that you feel the same with me as you do with Draco?" He asked her seriously and Ginny raised an eyebrow, truly confused with their conversation.

"What are we suggesting?" She asked and Blaise couldn't help but laugh.

"What I want to know is if you only have feelings for Draco as friendship? If you only have friendship feelings toward him then you would feel the same with him as you do with me. Or with Colin." He explained and Ginny nodded.

"I do feel more for Draco." She said and Blaise perked up at the hope of breaking through to one of them. "I am involved in a sexual relationship with him and not with you or Colin. Therefore, I do feel differently towards him, but not how you are suggesting." Ginny said and Blaise sighed, his hope now lessened.

"When you change your mind let me know." Blaise said, before flicking his cigarette out the window and heading back to the dungeons, leaving Ginny to head off to bed. He walked down several staircases, each one the same as the previous.

He reached the Slytherin common room, entering it and expecting to find everyone to be asleep. Well not quite everyone. Draco sat on the couch looking into the fire and Blaise looked at the back of the blonde boy's head. Since when did Draco sit in the Slytherin common room and not his own.

"Hey Dray, what's going on?" Blaise asked, sitting down next to Draco. It was silent for a minute, the only sound heard was the crackling of the fire and the swishing of the bottle as Draco drank from it. It was a few moments before Draco looked over to Blaise, taking another shot from his bottle of fire whiskey, making Blaise more curious.

"Are you going to say I told you so?" Draco slurred and Blaise looked at him confused, not sure what he was talking about in his drunken state.

"I told you so about what?" Blaise asked and Draco laughed a single laugh. That's when Blaise pieced it together, just as Draco spoke the life changing words.

_"I think I'm falling for Ginny."_

* * *

****

Oh and that last line should give you plenty reason to review!!


	9. Harry

**A/N: Another update! By golly am I doing an awesome job. I actually should be writting my 5 page paper now for my english class that I have been putting off, but I checked my mail first and saw I had another review and I felt the urge to update. So I am happy to say I have procrastinated writting this paper for a week now. Not that any of you care. You just want the story. This chapter doesn't have many milestones, but there is a lot of information in it. And lots of drunken moments. Yay, drunk boys!**

**Anyways, here's a preview of chapter ten that should keep you excited.**

You're not going? Isn't this something you girls go crazy over?" He asked and Ginny chuckled a bit.

"Yes. But I don't want it to end up like The Yule Ball. I went with Neville after all." Ginny said and Draco nodded.

"What if you found someone decent to go with?" He asked, feeling his heart pound in his ears. _What that hell am I doing!_ He mentally yelled at himself.

"Well then I might, but I'm not sure yet. I guess if someone asks that's decent enough I'll go." She said, not having really thought about it.

"Well, what it me and you went together?" He said, somewhat mumbled. Ginny sat up and looked at him.

"Are you asking me to the ball?" She asked, kind of startling him.

_This is the last time I ever listen to Blaise._

"No. Well, I guess. Sort of?" He said, the words all falling out of his mouth. Ginny frowned, not sure how to take it.

**It makes me excited and I know what happens! Anways, here is chapter nine. ENJOY and REVIEW!!**

**Chapter Nine**

Blaise looked at his friend, amazed that it didn't take him that long to realize that he did have feelings for Ginny. Draco took a drink from his bottle once again. He swallowed it easily, the burning of the whiskey no longer effecting him. He sighed and Blaise just watched him in slight amusement.

"When did you realize you had feelings?" Blaise asked and Draco shrugged.

"I began to think about it. Then I began to drink about it." Draco said and Blaise rolled his eyes. "It seems so obvious now. I don't know how I didn't see it earlier." Draco said and Blaise couldn't help but laugh at his friend. At least they were getting somewhere.

"So you drank and you realized that you are falling for the girl?" Blaise asked, amused that it took alcohol for the feelings to surface.

"Well lottsa thanks to you. I started to think about it and then I started to drink. I started to think more as I was drinking about all the things I like about her. And here we are now. I'm a drunken fool." He said and Blaise couldn't help but chuckle as Draco nearly butchered those few sentences in his drunken state.

* * *

"Ginny!" Hermione yelled, waking up the sleeping girl. Honestly who wakes up at eight in the morning. Oh yeah, people who have class at nine.

"Huh? What?" Ginny mumbled and Hermione rolled her eyes in a bored manner. Waking up Ginny had lost it's amusement ages ago. Ginny groaned and looked at her watch, thinking about which class she had first. Did I forget to mention it's a Saturday?

"You have to see something!" Hermione said, dragging Ginny out of bed on the cold March morning. Ginny shivered from the cold, wrapping her blanket around her as Hermione hauled her out of the girl's dorm. She brought her down by the portrait hole and showed her a sign that was posted on the wall. Ginny blinked a few times so her tired eyes could adjust to the sign. Then she began to read.

_Attention Hogwarts Students!_

_It has been a year since the light side won in the war over dark and light. Due to this win and in a memorial service for those who were lost we will be having a ball, more commonly know as a dance._

_It will be known as the Freedom Ball._

_It will take place the last weekend in May, the weekend after exams._

_All years are allowed to attend and although it is not mandatory it is strongly encouraged._

_Fourth years and below will be allowed to stay until ten p.m. Fifth and above will be allowed until one a.m._

_We plan to make this a annual thing, so seventh years this is your only chance to be apart of the fun._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore and Staff_

* * *

Ginny looked at the sign for the third time that day. This time was different from the first time because this time she was not wrapped in her blanket, tiredly wondering why she had to look at it so early. Now she was dressed in a long sleeve shirt and jeans, fully awake. Nonetheless that didn't change her feelings about the dance.

No matter how she dressed or how she thought, she would still be going alone unless she chose not to go at all. But really, what girl can pass up a dance like this? Well if she didn't have a date she wasn't going to go. And she wasn't going to say yes to just anyone, either. _Like the Yule Ball_. Ginny thought to herself, remembering when she said yes to Neville.

_I'm not going and that's that_. Ginny sighed, thinking that it would be a wonderful experience and just had to come right after she broke up with Harry. She walked away from the bulletin and sat down on the couch in silence. The day had already come and gone. Most had gone to bed early, the excitement of the upcoming dance tiring them out.

The silence was bliss for Ginny, since she hadn't any since Christmas break had ended. That was until she heard an awful bang as someone stumbled violently into the common room. She jerked up and saw Ron fall heading towards the stairs.

"Ron!" She said in a fierce whisper. She rushed over and picked up him from off the ground.

"Let go of me." He said, shrugging his little sister off of him. Ginny sighed, realizing he was drunk.

"Where were you Ron? Where's Harry?" Ginny asked, worried about the two boys. She hadn't seen them since before dinner, since they didn't even show up to dinner. She looked towards the portrait hole, waiting for Harry to fall through in a drunken manner.

"He's avoiding you." Ron said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, now pulling himself up the steps. Ginny watched him go before running to the portrait hole. She jumped out of the hole and rushed down the corridor, looking around each corner for Harry. Once she reached the staircase, she sighed, walking down the steps.

* * *

She walked all the way down, before she saw Harry stumbling through the entrance doors, falling down in the process. She sighed, before rushing over to him, trying to help him up. When he was finally standing straight and saw that it was Ginny helping him, he pushed her roughly, letting her fall to the ground with a loud thud. She let out a angry, painful groan.

"I am just trying to help you, Harry." Ginny said forcefully, pushing herself off the ground, ignoring the pain that now resided in her bum.

"You the last I need help from." Harry said, his drunken slur barely making any sense. If you thought about it long enough it did though.

"I'm sorry Harry. I am truly sorry, but I just don't love you like I used to." She said and Harry snorted, stumbling a bit as he just stood there.

"You don't even have a valid reason for not loving me. We used to be so in love and in December you started to act so distant and you broke up with me." Harry said, his voice low and depressing, causing Ginny to roll her eyes.

"Harry, I didn't break up with you until last month." Ginny said and laughed sarcastically as if to say he knew that..

"But you haven't cared since December. Was there someone else who stole your heart from me?" He asked and Ginny felt a little bad for how hurt he was, but if they stayed together he would only be hurt even more later on.

"Harry, there was no one else. I just didn't love you anymore." Ginny said pretty much honestly.

"I knew you felt differently and it bothered me so much while I was away from Hogwarts over Christmas. I was so bothered that I actually slept with Hermione." Harry said and Ginny took a step back,

"You slept with Hermione." Ginny said, feeling suddenly weak.

"Its not the first time. I lied when I said I could wait for you Ginny. I needed to have sex and Hermione offered. I really tried." Harry said and Ginny had felt so much anger that she didn't know what she wanted to do. So she just stuck with yelling. A normal Weasley thing to do.

"I didn't want to wait! You somehow instilled that in your mind. I never wanted to wait for sex!" Ginny yelled and Harry looked at her confused.

"So why did you keep waiting then? If you were so fucking eager to have sex then why didn't you do something more about it. I'm a guy, Gin. We have little self control. If you wanted to have sex with me you could have." Harry yelled and Ginny froze, thinking about what he had said. He apparently noticed because he continued. "So that's why you didn't try harder. You didn't want to have sex then." Harry said and Ginny bit her lip in thought. _Maybe not with you_.

"Harry this is more then just sex." Ginny said and Harry snorted.

"Give it the fuck up Ginny. No one is ever going to be good enough for you! You're going to end up alone!" Harry yelled, taking Ginny by surprise. When she regained her composure she was going to yell back when another voice came into the mix.

"That is no way to talk to a lady, Potter." Draco sneered and Ginny turned around, surprised that he was actually there. Harry turned to him, a scowl on his face.

"This has nothing to do with you Malfoy." Harry said harshly and Draco rolled his eyes.

"I watched you push her. That's no way to treat a lady. Now why don't you stumble upstairs and go find comfort with your gay lover or something." Draco said, knowing he was driving a drunken Harry insane. It was even better then driving a sober Harry mad.

"Why do you care how I treat Ginny? She doesn't give a damn about you." Harry said and it did sting Draco a bit, but he never faltered. He couldn't fail, he was defending Ginny. Isn't that what guys are supposed to do anyways?

"And same goes for you." Draco said and Harry shook with rage, before he walked away. Ginny looked at Draco in shock.

"You know he is going to be suspicious now." Ginny said once Harry was out of sight and hearing distance.

"I can live with that." Draco said, before pulling Ginny close and kissing her passionately. Ginny smirked into the kiss, forgetting all about everything that just happened.

* * *

Harry stumbled up the stairs, his drunken mind swirling with thoughts. Each step, each thought, made him more confused. Not so much that Malfoy had interfered, because he usually interrupts arguments to make fun of him. This time was different though. And why on earth wasn't Ginny following him?

Harry reached the Fat Lady portrait. She scolded him for how late it was before letting him in. He climbed through the hole and Hermione rushed over to him.

"Harry! Where were you? Ron has been back for nearly an hour." Hermione said, dragging him to the couch and sitting him down. Harry shook his head, suddenly feeling dizzy.

"I got side tracked by Ginny." Harry said and Hermione sighed deeply, sitting down next to him.

"What happened?" She asked and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Nothing. She came looking for me." Harry said and Hermione laughed with disbelief, receiving a weird look from Harry.

"Sorry Harry. I just figured she would already be out." Hermione said and Harry looked at her confused, suddenly feeling a lot more sober.

"Its midnight. Why would she be out?" Harry asked, confused about his ex and the things that she did.

"I haven't got viable facts yet, but I think she had been seeing Malfoy." Hermione said bluntly and Harry choked.

"Ginny. Our Ginny seeing Malfoy. You're bonkers." Harry said, getting off the couch and Hermione scowled.

"Was Ginny with anyone when you ran into her?" Hermione asked and Harry stopped.

"No. She was alone. We fought and then-" Harry said angrily, before pausing.

"Then what, Harry?" Hermione asked, knowing very well that Draco must have shown up then.

"Malfoy showed up." Harry said quietly, a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. He turned around and looked at Hermione who nodded. Harry winced, before walking away and heading up to the boys dorm. Hermione sat down on the couch smirking to herself. Once Malfoy loses Ginny, he will have no choice but to come back to her.


	10. It all begins

**A/N: I know its been forever since I updated and I know its short. Forgive me. My computer went all haywire on me and wouldn't let me open the internet or word! Now I am getting behind. I think this will have thirteen or fourteen chapters and then a sequel. I just finished twelve earlier today instead of my paper, be thankful! I will update sooner for chapter eleven. It'll be longer!**

**READ and REVIEW!**

Chapter Ten

Ginny sat in the Gryffindor common room and sighed. It felt like it was the first time she sat down in weeks. She had been studying so hard for NEWTS that she had no free time. Veronica, Colin and Faye seemed to have understand because they stayed out of her way with no problem.

Now that the tests were over, all she wanted was relax, but they still had a lot to do. Most of the girls were busy preparing for the ball this weekend, which put away a lot of the stress of graduation.

Now that exams were done, teachers were going a lot easier on students. For the younger students they were preparing them for their next year. The seventh years were being prepared for graduation and getting into their chosen career. It was still stressful, but it was a lot less work.

"Hey! You survived." Faye said, sitting down next to Ginny. She smiled weakly, pushing her hair out of her face.

"It is a true miracle. I haven't seen anyone in days." Ginny said, relaxing on the couch so she was almost laying down.

"Not even Draco?" Faye asked and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"When are you going to give that up?" Ginny asked, playing it off easily. Last she remembered, Faye didn't know she was seeing Draco sexually.

"I know you've been seeing him." Faye whispered and Ginny narrowed her eyes trying to see if she could tell if Faye was lying.

"How? Did you hear from Veronica or Colin?" Ginny asked, since not a lot of people knew. As far as she knew only Veronica, Colin, Blaise, Astoria and Rose knew. Well, and Faye apparently.

"No. I have my ways, so don't ask." She said and Ginny shook her head, not sure if she even really wanted to know. Ginny pulled her feet on the couch, just as Veronica and Colin joined the two of them.

"So are you guys going to the ball? I want to go dress shopping." Veronica said, looking between Faye and Ginny.

"I am." Faye said and Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"With who?" Ginny asked, not recalling Faye having a boyfriend.

"This one guy." She said and Ginny sighed, obviously failing at finding out who. "What about you Ginny? Seems like you left Harry to early." Faye said jokingly. Ginny forced a sarcastic laugh.

"Very funny. I'm not going. I'm not sure I would even go if someone asked me." She said simply and the girls exchanged looks.

"Too bad you're not in a relationship with Draco. He could have taken you." Veronica said and Ginny scoffed, along with Colin. He got up and left, making the girls exchange looks.

"What's wrong with him?" Faye asked, watching him walk out the portrait hole. Ginny shrugged and Veronica nodded over to Ginny.

"He's not comfortable with the whole you and Draco thing. You're like a sister to him and he doesn't want you to get hurt." Veronica said and Ginny scrunched up her face before standing up.

"I'll go talk to him." Ginny said before walking out the portrait hole to hunt down Colin.

* * *

It had taken her about twenty minutes before she was finally able she find him. She walked through the library and saw him sitting down in one the chairs looking out the window.

"What are you doing?" She asked and Colin turned around sharply, obviously startled by her presence.

"Thinking. I've been doing it a lot since we heard about Dennis." He said and Ginny sighed, sitting down next to him.

"Veronica said you're mad at me." Ginny said, not wanting to get on a conversation about Dennis. Colin was one of her closet friends and it bothered her to see him so hurt.

"Hermione knows about you and Malfoy. I over heard her telling Harry about it." He said and Ginny shrugged.

"I couldn't care less what they think. Harry slept with Hermione. He told me a couple months ago when he was a little on the drunk side." Ginny said and Colin nodded.

"I don't want you to get hurt." Colin said honestly and Ginny laughed.

"That's why I am sexually involved with Draco. There are no feelings between us so there is nothing to worry about." Ginny said and Colin rolled his eyes.

"Gin, this is Malfoy. He is capable of hurting you." Colin said and Ginny scrunched up her nose., trying not to get angry.

"Listen Colin. I know what I am doing. I am going to continue seeing him and I would like you to accept it." She said and Colin looked back out the window.

"I'll accept it, but I don't condone it." He said and Ginny nodded, it being good enough for her. It was good enough, because when it began she didn't even like the idea.

* * *

Ginny walked into the room of requirement and looked around. Draco was no where in sight, which made her roll her eyes. She put his letter down on the table and sat down on the couch. It wasn't more then a minute until he showed up.

"Sorry it took so long. Blaise talks more then any girl I know. Well, except you." Draco said, taking a seat on the couch. Ginny raised an eyebrow and looked at him, trying to figure him out.

"Why did you want to meet? You do know my monthly friend is here." She said being bluntly honest with him, making the hair on his arm stand up.

"Seriously. Way too much information." He said and Ginny rolled her eyes. He did handle it better then when he tried and she told him she was on it.

"So you know I'm on it. Why did you call me?" She asked, referring to the letter she had placed on the table.

"I was bored. NEWTS were horrible for me and I bet they were horrible for you." He said and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Yes they were. So you called me because you wanted to catch up." She said, not quite understanding where he was going.

"Yeah. Its what friends do isn't it?" He asked and Ginny looked at him with curiosity before nodding.

"Yeah, I guess it is. So what did you want to talk about?" Ginny asked him, not sure where to take this. When they usually spoke it was after sex, so it was generally easier.

"Well you should get all comfortable first." Draco said, having a hard time working through this. This was so out of character for him and he could tell that she noticed this. He reached over and pulled her close to him, so that she was now leaning on him. Ginny cocked her head to the side a bit. "So what do you think about the freedom ball?" He asked casually and Ginny sighed.

"I've decided to boycott." She said and Draco laughed.

"You're not going? Isn't this something you girls go crazy over?" He asked and Ginny chuckled a bit.

"Yes. But I don't want it to end up like The Yule Ball. I went with Neville after all." Ginny said and Draco nodded.

"What if you found someone decent to go with?" He asked, feeling his heart pound in his ears. _What that hell am I doing!_ He mentally yelled at himself.

"Well then I might, but I'm not sure yet. I guess if someone asks that's decent enough I'll go." She said, not having really thought about it.

"Well, what if me and you went together?" He said, somewhat mumbled. Ginny sat up and looked at him.

"Are you asking me to the ball?" She asked, kind of startling him. _This is the last time I ever listen to Blaise._

"No. Well, I guess. Sort of?" He said, the words all falling out of his mouth. Ginny frowned, not sure how to take it.

"Draco, its just." She paused, not sure how to word it. "Well, I didn't know we were getting to that level or even planning on going that far." Ginny said cautiously and Draco winced slightly. _Dammit! New plan, new plan!_

"Well, I meant as friends. I guess kind of like a date, but as friends." Draco said, not even understanding what he was saying.

"Well, I guess that makes sense." Ginny said and Draco smirked, but felt like falling apart completely. Blaise and his stupid assumptions.

* * *

Draco left the room of requirement the same time as Ginny, but he didn't take his time to get back to his common room. He walked at a very fast pace, yelling the password when he was down the hall.

He rushed in to see Blaise sitting on the couch. The blood rushed through his body and he was ready to kill.

"I made a fool of myself because of you." He said and Blaise rolled his eyes.

"No you made a fool of yourself. You asked her to the ball as friends didn't you?" Blaise asked and Draco wanted to kick him, but resisted the urge by sitting on the opposite couch.

"I tried to ask her out, but she seemed to shocked. She pretty much told me we were just friends and I told her that's how I meant it." He said and Blaise laughed.

"Give her time. You spent so much time blocking your feelings for her and she is doing the same. She will go dress shopping with her girlfriends and they know more then you do about this." Blaise said and Draco looked at him.

"How do you know what she is going to do?" He asked and Blaise bit his lip.

"I'm kind of dating Faye." Blaise said and Draco's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "You tell a soul and I will personally find someone to castrate you." He said quickly and Draco immediately shut up.

"So those two girls she's always with, Faye and Veronica, are in on this too?" Draco asked and Blaise laughed at how oblivious his friend was.

"So are Astoria and Rose. There going to go dress shopping and the girls all know you like her. They drop hints, she gets jittery and by time you meet for the ball on Saturday she will have realized as well." Blaise said, smirking at his own brilliant plan. It was his way of looking out for Draco, which is something he has done since they were little kids. He has always known Draco had more potential then he gave forth and now someone else, Ginny, saw it in him too..

"There are so many things that can go wrong with that. For one, what if she doesn't return the feelings?" Draco asked, still concerned about that part.

"Are you joking? Draco Malfoy. The guy that can't love is falling for a girl he called a blood traitor his whole life. If you can manage that, then trust me she can manage it as well." He said and Draco just stood up and walked to his room.

"I swear I need to stop listening to you." Draco said before going into his own room. Blaise watching him leave and prayed that his planned worked. He knew that somewhere inside of that girl were deeper feelings for Draco. There had to be.


	11. Dance

**A/N: Yay its finally time for the dance! I'm so excited to post this chapter! Okay, so at the bottom you will find links for the girls dresses. All you have to do is copy the link into the box, delete the spaces and put periods where the spaces were. Simple enough? If not, let me know in a review or PM and I will send you the links. Updates will be closer together after this week. Its only taking me so long because of my english 101 course... I took the speed course so I've been getting 2 five page papers a week! But the final is this friday and my last five page paper is due sat at midnight online. After that I will be able to update more, which will include the sequel! More info on the sequel to come later!**

**Here is more reason to send lots of reviews, besides this wonderful chapter!**

_**Preview of Chapter 12**_

_"You are so beautiful." He said and Ginny smiled at him._

_"You're not so bad yourself." She said making him laugh a bit._

_"I've never done this before and I am not sure how it goes." He said and Ginny looked at him confused. What had he never done before? He certainly has had sex before. "I have never felt like this with anyone before. I am in love with you Ginny." Draco said, feeling so out of character, even as a drunk Draco._

**How will Ginny respond?? Review for this chapter and I will post the next chapter so you can find out! Oh the agony.**

**Chapter Eleven**

"I love shopping!" Veronica said excitedly as the five girls got out of the carriage and walked into Hogsmede. They walked quickly past the other shops, not having time to look through them just yet. They had to pick out their dresses, so they could choose accessories and hair styles. They walked into the dress shop that was usually in Diagon Alley, but for the day it was in Hogsmede. Oh the wonders of magic.

"This is going to kill me." Ginny said and Faye pushed her into the store so they all could get started. Rose and Astoria giggled excitedly behind the older girls, especially because Faye and Veronica had no idea who Ginny was going with. They just assumed she decided not to miss this opportunity.

Rose walked over to her sister, who was already looking at dresses, when she was finally away from Ginny.

"Pick out something _amazing_ for Ginny." Rose said, looking through the racks for something for herself.

"So she can find a date there?" Veronica said, still assuming that Ginny was going alone.

"No, because she's going with Draco." Rose said and Veronica practically screamed, causing the other three girls in the group to look at the two of them.

"You're going with Draco!" Veronica yelled enthusiastically to Ginny, who immediately turned a deep shade of red, nodded slowly. Rose put her head down, wishing her older sister didn't have such a big mouth.

"We're going as friends." Ginny said after a moment, her face slowly regaining its natural color.

"I am so picking out your dress." Faye said and soon the dress shopping was in full swing.

* * *

It had taken hours, but each of the five girls finally had a dress and accessories picked out. They then traveled back to the school excited about the following day. Not to mention it only took half of the carriage ride before the girls started talking about Draco and Ginny.

"What made you decide to go with him?" Faye asked excitedly, waiting for the news.

"He asked me to go. I was hesitant, but he said it was as friends, so I decided that it couldn't hurt any." Ginny said honestly and the girls laughed. How could she be so blind to the whole thing?

"Ginny the boy is like in love with you." Astoria said and Ginny raised an eyebrow, cocking her head to the side.

"You know it's true. Honestly tell us that you have no feelings for the guy." Rose said and Ginny laughed at the comment. They were all starting to act just like Blaise had been acting when he talked to her about it.

"Is that what all you think? That Draco and I are dating or something? There is nothing between us other then sex. Oh and we're pretty good friends." Ginny said, surprised that she actually had to explain it to her girlfriends. The girls who knew pretty much everything about her.

"Are you serious? Would you wake up, Gin. You two are a perfect match!" Faye said and Ginny rolled her eyes at the girl, getting tired of having to defend herself with this matter.

"You sound just like Draco's friend. He pulled the same thing with me. You have it all wrong. We are going as friends!" Ginny said, honestly getting very frustrated. If she would have known that everyone would assume they were an item now, then she would have never agreed. The four other girls dropt the subject without another word, although none of them looked too happy about it.

* * *

The next day was a busy day for all the girls. They rushed around in the seventh and sixth year Gryffindor dorms and everything seemed to be a complete daze. Rose and Astoria joined the elder girls in their house, feeling no need to get ready with the girls in their own house.

The first hour and a half was the cleansing period. It was when the girls showered, then applied lotion and beauty products. Then next two hours was spent on their hair. It was also when a lot of the talking and gossip took place. It was where Ginny found out that Hermione and Ron decided to go together, despite their break up.

"Harry was going to ask you. As a friend date thing, but you haven't been around at all." Hermione said, thinking Ginny decided to go alone. Boy was she in for a surprise to night when Ginny walked in with Draco. Oh the drama to occur.

"That's alright. I would have turned him down anyway. I'd rather go alone." Ginny said, knowing that's what Hermione thought. She'd rather get ready before Hermione tried to kill her.

After hair, they moved onto an hour of make-up. During this time the room was deathly silent. One simple noise and someone could mess up. If someone messed up, then the other girls rushed around, trying to fix up the girl that needed the help.

Then it came to the biggest moment of all. When all the girls put on their dresses. Once they were all dressed, compliments and awe filled the room. Ginny looked around at her friends, amazed at their outfits.

Veronica was in a seductive, black dress with a strapless bodice, with heavy adornment. It had beads complimenting the fit to flare satin skirt with net overlaying, which was then layered at the bottom with black and white.

Faye wore a uniquely styled orange colored, sexy dress, only one shoulder having a spaghetti strap. It was a single piece dress with a slimming outline on a chiffon material with a satin lining. The bottom was elegantly crafted with layers of chiffon from mid thigh till the anklets, but extended further in the train.

Astoria chose a light purple, halter neck with a scooped neckline. It had sequences both in the front and back till the hemline. It had straight skirt with a chapel train.

Rose was in a sexy, spaghetti halter, criss-cross styled bodice, with tie on strings on the back. It had side slit with gorgeous ruffles, yet not over doing it to much. It was a two color shaded, orange and pink, body slimming silk gown with Japanese beading sprinkled all over.

Hermione shocked Ginny the most. She was in a hot pink, _way too _sexy dress, which had a strapless bodice and possessed alternate diamond patterns of netted fabric and French chiffon throughout the gown. It had a body slimming outline and a sexy front slit. It definitely had a lot, or better yet a little, going on.

"Draco will love it." Veronica whispered in Ginny's ear, making her roll her eyes, as she seemed to do a lot. She didn't care about impressing Draco, her look said to Veronica. Veronica sighed at her very stubborn friend and pushed her towards the mirror. Ginny felt a smile appear on her face as she looked at herself.

Her dress had unique halter draped front style with a deep cut at the front with embellished laces. The back was also laced up and was stitched in criss cross patterns. It had a creamy silver color that made her dark red hair shine and stand out in an amazing way. _There's no way that he won't love it._

_Not that I care._ Ginny added as an after thought to herself as the girls exited the dorm. As they walked down the steps and Veronica met with Colin, Ginny soon began to feel the butterflies in her stomach. This was a big deal and now she wished had taken more time. Put more interest in it. _Something_!

* * *

Ron escorted Hermione, while Colin escorted Veronica. Rose and Astoria were both dateless, only going for the experience. Harry walked behind Ginny, escorting Lavender and Ginny could feel his eyes on her the whole time.

"So who are you going with?" Ginny whispered to Faye who smiled as the two Slytherins came into view.

"My boyfriend. Blaise." Faye said and Ginny nearly fell over in utter shock. Faye walked over to Blaise, but suddenly Ginny couldn't pay attention to them any more. Right now, she only saw Draco and she felt more nervous then she had in many years. He walked over to her kissing her lightly on the cheek. _Friends, Ginny, friends!_ She yelled at herself as he did so.

"Simply amazing." He whispered to her and she felt like everything had been lifted off of her shoulders.

"Same to you." She said smirking. The butterflies went away and suddenly she was with him again. It was just Draco and he was just her worst enemy-best friend. It didn't last long. Of course, by now Ron had seen them.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley!" She heard Ron yell and she winced. She quickly grabbed Draco's hand and walked quickly into the Great Hall, hoping to avoid him for at least a little while.

* * *

Ginny managed to avoid Ron, Hermione and Harry for a good portion of the night. In fact, it was already after ten and everyone fourteen and below had returned to their common rooms.

Ginny and Draco spent most of the night dancing, as did most of the couples. They only stopped every so often to get drinks, usually the same time Veronica and Faye, their dates included, would. Right now, though, they we're dancing.

"I'm really glad you forced me to come." Ginny said as they swayed softly to one of the slow songs that had begun to play. Draco smirked at the compliment.

"I'm glad you agreed to come." He said, before catching a look from Blaise. Draco sent him an annoyed look and Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"What was that all about?" Ginny asked, looking from Blaise and Faye, back over to Draco, a curious look playing on her face.

"Well, to be completely honest, I didn't really want to come to the dance tonight as just friends." Draco said, somewhat nervously and Ginny laughed a bit, shaking it off as she had down the night he asked her to come with him.

"That's just the fire whiskey talking. They spiked all of the punches in the room, you know. Actually, I think there is more liquor then punch." Ginny said, adding the last part on as an after thought. Draco sighed, but continued to dance.

"No, Gin, it's not the punch, although there is a lot of fire whiskey in it. I only asked you to come as a friend tonight because you seemed-" He began before he was cut off when Harry walked over to them, cutting in the middle.

"Mind if I cut in." He said, not really asking. He stepped in between them and pushed Ginny away from Draco as Ron charged over to Draco.

"What did you do to my sister?!" Ron bellowed and Ginny immediately became furious. It was all going so well, too.

"That is enough, Ronald!" Ginny yelled, her face slowly turning red, but Ron ignored her nonetheless. Ginny glanced to the side, noticing that Hermione had a rather smug look on her face, which really bothered Ginny. At that moment though she didn't have time. She needed to stop Ron and Harry from getting into it with Draco. She quickly walked over there as Faye and Veronica rushed over with their dates.

"Back off Ginny. I don't know what this ferret did to you, but I won't let it happen anymore." Ron said and Ginny really felt the urge to hit him. Okay, so it ended up being more then an urge. Damn that Weasley Temper. Ginny turned Ron around so he was facing her and smacked him right across the face.

"Draco did nothing to me Ron and I do not appreciate the fact that my dance was interrupted!" She said, adding more fury to the last part.

"Of course he did something to you! What else would make you leave Harry just to come to a dance with _him_?" Ron said, saying the last word with complete disgust. Ginny sighed, trying to maintain her anger.

"She's been sleeping with him, too. Has been for months." Hermione added in from behind the group. This made Ron explode. He charged for Draco, but didn't make it far. Ginny grabbed him by the ear, yanking him back and down to her level.

"Yes, Ron, I have been sleeping with him. Many, _many_ times. You know who else was sleeping with him? You're darling Hermione." Ginny said and Ron immediately stopped struggling. Hermione frowned, not expecting it to turn out this way.

"But she did come with you tonight." Harry added, hoping to get Ron angry with Ginny and Draco again. "I wanted to make up things with Ginny like you did with Hermione, but she decided to go with Malfoy." Harry said and Ginny could tell Ron's blood was boiling, but he was now leaning towards Malfoy again. Ginny let go of his ear and smirked, crossing her arms as Ron turned towards Draco and started walking over to him again.

"Hey Ron, you know who else Hermione was sleeping with?" Ginny said and Ron stopped and turned around, once again facing Ginny. "Let's ask Harry. He knows." Ginny said, while turning to face Harry, who had a look on his face that told Ginny he was thinking 'oh shit'.

"You knew Hermione was sleeping with people behind my back and you didn't tell me." Ron said, pretty hurt by his best mate's actions. Sure, Ron wasn't entirely faithful, but it was a rare occasion when he actually slept with other girls. He was completely set on being with Hermione the rest of his life. He just didn't want to settle down yet. He thought that was what she was doing. Apparently not.

"That's not even the half of it." Ginny said and Ron looked at her confused for a moment before it finally clicked. Ron looked at Harry in awe and Harry looked to the ground as Hermione stepped away. "That's right, Ron. Draco slept with your girl. Who cares, he's your enemy. But so has Harry. Your best friend." Ginny said, but Ron seemed to have ignored her. She knew he heard everything she said, but he was to busy trying his best not to kill Harry. Then, he just walked away. The crowd watched silently as he left. Hermione followed him, hoping to explain herself since it was obvious she wasn't getting Draco tonight.

"You'll regret this one day Ginny. One day you will be back with me because I will be nice enough to take you back." Harry said, before walking away to find his best friend. Ginny rolled her eyes, before walking over to Draco.

"I need a drink." She said, before pulling him off the dance floor and over to the more fire whiskey then punch bowl. She ignored the people staring, as did Draco. Faye and Veronica exchanged looks as Draco and Ginny linked hands. They both grabbed their dates and joined the two of them by the table.

"I think we should blow this place and have our own party." Blaise suggested and the idea seemed to please everyone.

* * *

The Dresses!!

Veronica- www shopshop com/2008-Prom-Dresses-B8729 html

Faye- www shopshop com/Prom-Gowns-B8574 html

Astoria- www shopshop com/Prom-Gowns-B8434 html

Hermione- www shopshop com/Prom-Gowns-B8665 html

Rose- www shopshop com/Prom-Dresses-B8716 html

Ginny- www shopshop com/Prom-Dresses-B8628 html


	12. Dance Part 2

**A/N: Yay another update. Sorry is been forever, but I had some complications and no time to update. Thats about all I got. ENJOY and REVIEW!!**

Chapter Twelve

The girls and Colin followed the two Slytherins back to Draco's dorm. They walked through the corridors and the Slytherin common with only the clanking of the girl's heels for sound. Draco said the password and they entered his dorm, heading for the living room. The girls immediately sat down, taking off their shoes and sighing with relief.

"I hate those things." Ginny said, kicking her shoes under the table and rubbing her sore feet. The guys sat down by their respective dates, taking off their jackets and undoing their ties. Blaise pulled a tiny bottle out of his pocket and placed it on the table, before using a wand to return it to it's normal size.

"So you were the one who was spiking the punch." Colin said, taking a look at the bottle and Blaise laughed.

"That bottle there is unopened. I don't know who spiked the punch." Blaise said and Colin handed the bottle back to him. Blaise opened the bottle and was about to take a drink from it when Faye grabbed it from him.

"Whatever happened to ladies first." Faye said smirking. She took a shot from the bottle and handed it to Ginny, who took it gratefully.

"Wouldn't your brother be thrilled to see this." Ginny said to Faye, who just laughed. Ginny took a shot from the bottle and handed it to Veronica.

It didn't take long for the teens to feel the effects of the fire whiskey, but it definatly made a great night. The girls danced to the songs that played that night, singing the songs. Not very good since they were indeed intoxicated.

Blaise looked at Draco and smiled, tossing the empty bottle on the other side of the couch and placing a brand new one on the table. He opened and the girls attention immediately turned to them. Veronica walked over and grabbed the bottle and the girls giggled, making Blaise roll his eyes and toss another bottle towards Draco.

* * *

In another hour, the girls were sitting in a circle talking and the guys were laying on separate couching talking to one another.

"Did you have a chance?" Blaise slurred to Draco and Colin looked over at them.

"Chance for what?" Colin asked, having a hard time saying those three words.

"No. I was gonna but Weasel and Potter interrupted." Draco said and Colin sat up, trying to figure out what Draco was trying to do.

"Interrupted what?" Colin asked, blinking a few times to adjust. He was a bit light headed after sitting up.

"Draco here. That one over there." Blaise said, pointing to Draco, making him laugh and Colin look at Draco and then back to Blaise nodding his head. "Is in love with Ginny and he is having quite a hard time telling her." Blaise said and Colin laughed.

"I told Ginny this would happen. I told her the other night. That's when I told her. I said Draco is gonna fall for you or you will fall him. Yep, I told her that. It was the other night in the library that I told her. I told her this would happen." Colin said, that tried to think back to what he said to try and remember if he mentioned that he told her it would happen.

"Wait so you knew, too." Draco said, sitting up and immediately regretting it. He took a shot from the bottle and it made him a little less light headed.

"So did you tell her?" Blaise asked and Draco threw a pillow at him.

"Of course he didn't tell her." Draco said laughing and Colin looked at them confused.

"Oh, I think I forgot to mention that I told her this would happen." Colin said, but for some reason felt like he was repeating himself.

"Told who what her would happen?" Veronica asked, falling onto the couch Colin was on. She giggled and Blaise pulled Faye down by him.

"I think its time for bed." Ginny said, taking Draco's hand and pulling him off the couch.

"I think I like that idea." Draco said, following Ginny. Blaise nodded at Draco as he passed and Draco swung at him, knocking himself over in the process. There was a period of laughing, before Ginny finally got Draco into his room.

* * *

Ginny, Faye and Veronica sat in a circle, passing around the bottle and laughing about everything. Everything is much more amusing when it all doesn't seem so real.

"So when did you and Blaise start dated?" Ginny asked, slurring her words as she asked the question she had been trying to ask for five minutes. Faye looked at her hands trying to think when they started dating.

"Since just before Christmas break." Faye said and both Veronica and Faye looked at her shocked. They both swatted at her, amazed that she hadn't told them.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Veronica asked, taking the bottle, having another drink.

"A Slytherin dating a muggleborn is something you take your time with." Faye said and Ginny looked shocked. Of course she knew Faye was a muggleborn, she just never remembered. After all, her older brother Dean was a muggleborn.

"Well it looks like everything turned out well, then." Ginny said happily nodding to Faye who smirked at her.

"Except you and Draco." She said and Veronica grew excited about the fact that they were finally going to confront Ginny.

"What about us? Why does everyone say there is an 'us'?" Ginny asked, frustrated that people kept telling her to open up her feelings.

"Why did you agree to come to the dance with him then?" Faye asked, crossing her arms, losing her balance a bit as she did so.

"Because he asked me to go as friends." Ginny said, shrugging and Veronica sighed.

"Gin, you swore you weren't going to the dance unless you actually liked the person! That no matter what you weren't going with someone who was just a friend. And don't pull that whole 'We're sleeping together' crap on me." Veronica said a little harshly, making Ginny, and Faye, look at her in shock. Ginny quickly wiped the face away and bit her lip, looking away from the girls.

"I guess there could be a chance I have more feelings for him." Ginny said seriously, before continuing. "I mean, it started out so simple. It was just sex. But then we became friends and everything seemed to be more important. I started to find myself jealous that Hermione was sleeping with him. I started to wonder where he was when I was laying in my bed alone at night. I found myself feeling my best when I was laying wrapped up in his arms. But none of that meant anything to me. We were just friends with benefits." She said, and both girls stared at her in shocked.

"Gin, you have feelings for whats his face." Faye said, the name slipping her mind for the moment and Ginny shrugged.

"Yeah, well, it doesn't make a difference. I blocked out the feelings for so long and I kind of shut him down when he tried to tell me earlier. If I refused to believe it then I couldn't get hurt." Ginny said, looking down into her lap. "If I refused to believe I had feelings for him or hear him when he tried to tell me then I couldn't get hurt. It wouldn't end up like my relationship with Harry." Ginny said and the girls remained quiet, drinking the bottle like nothing else, until everything Ginny said seemed less serious and more funny.

"Well you will just have to tell him." Veronica said, pulling Ginny off the ground.

"I am not telling him anything. I may respond if he says something to me, but I am not starting anything." Ginny said and the girls rolled their eyes, knowing very well that Draco would start it without a problem. He has been trying to for a bit now.

"…told her this would happen." Colin said, making a weird face after he spoke.

"Told who what her would happen?" Veronica asked, falling onto the couch Colin was on. She giggled and Blaise pulled Faye down by him. Ginny smiled when she saw how happy the two couples were. She wanted that.

"I think its time for bed." Ginny said, taking Draco's hand and pulling him off the couch. He followed with ease.

"I think I like that idea." Draco said, following Ginny. Blaise nodded at Draco as he passed and Draco swung at him, knocking himself over in the process. There was a period of laughing, before Ginny finally got Draco into his room.

She walked into him room, him right behind her. He shut the door and Ginny pushed him against the door, kissing him with everything she had at the moment. He kissed back and she wrapped her arms around him neck. It was one of those moments that were momentarily blissful.

Draco reached around, playing with the zipper on her dress until her was finally able to undo it. It fell to the floor, leaving Ginny in only her panties. He continued to kiss her, but started moving her to the bed. When he was about to lay her down, Ginny flipped him around, knocking him onto the bed first. She smiled at him as she undid his shirt It took a while for her to figure out the buttons in her drunken state. After she did figure it out, she pulled it off of him, throwing it to the floor, kissing him passionately once more.

Draco flipped her over, pulling off the remaining of her clothing. She pulled on his pants as he kissed her neck. Draco continued to kiss her neck as he removed his pants and boxers. He positioned himself over her, but before he pushed himself inside he stopped and looked at her.

"You are so beautiful." He said and Ginny smiled at him.

"You're not so bad yourself." She said making him laugh a bit.

"I've never done this before and I am not sure how it goes." He said and Ginny looked at him confused. What had he never done before? He certainly has had sex before. "I have never felt like this with anyone before. I am in love with you Ginny." Draco said, feeling so out of character, even as a drunk Draco. Ginny smiled at him, rolling her eyes to herself. So everyone else was right. What else is new?

"I'm in love with you, too." Ginny said and Draco kissed her, never hearing anything so amazing in his entire life.

* * *

Ginny walked up the stairs, heading to the Gryffindor tower. She needed to work things out with Harry. She loved him like she loved Ron and she really would hate to lose him as her friend. Even if it took him a while to get over all of this, she still would like to have him in her life.

She smiled at the Fat Lady and said the password. The Fat Lady let her in, happy that it wasn't the middle of the night this time. Ginny climbed in the portrait hole, thinking back to the first time she had down so. She had been so small then that she had a hard time getting in.

Ginny walked into a nearly empty common room, finding only Harry and Hermione in it, talking quietly on the couch. Hermione noticed Ginny first, standing up immediately, ready to fight.

"How can you even show your face here?" Hermione asked, her voice filled with such hate, that Ginny knew that she had better be careful where she stepped. Fighting this early in the morning was not something she wanted to do, especially with a hangover like this.

"I don't have time for this. I need to talk to Harry." Ginny said and Hermione laughed, telling Ginny that she wasn't leaving. Harry to the rescue once more.

"Hermione, let us talk." Harry said quietly, not facing Ginny. Hermione looked at him in shock before storming away, making sure to bump into Ginny on her way out. Ginny sighed, before walking over to the couch and sitting down where Hermione had been sitting.

"I am sorry about last night. I'm just sick of people telling me what I want." Ginny said and Harry scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"I never thought you would be low enough to do something that would hurt Ron, Hermione and me all at once. I never thought you would even be able to look twice at Malfoy." Harry said and Ginny put her hand on his gently.

"Harry, I never expected any of this to happen. I just know that the feelings I had for you when we started out are gone. I love you, but I love you as a brother." Ginny said, giving him time to let it sink in. She took a deep breath and continued. "Harry I need you to understand that I am in love with Draco." Ginny said and Harry pulled his hand away from her and Ginny immediately looked hurt, hoping that he wouldn't take it so hard.

"This is Malfoy we're talking about, Gin. He doesn't love you and you know that this won't last." Harry said and Ginny pouted for a second, knowing that he had no idea what he was talking about. She wasn't self conscious about her relationship with Draco and she knew it was love.

"I want us to be okay Harry." Ginny said simply and Harry sighed and nodded.

"Graduation is in three weeks. After that I am leaving. Don't tell anyone. I want to get away from the 'Golden Boy' name I have. I will not be on the train going home. I am going to leave after the graduation ceremony and I will not look back until the time comes for me to return home." Harry said and Ginny looked at him confused.

"If you're not telling anyone, then why are you telling me?" Ginny asked, afraid he would propose again.

"The option for you to come with. I'm not saying we have to be together, but if things fall apart with Malfoy by then, you are welcome to join." Harry said and Ginny looked at Harry in complete awe. She never knew Harry to run from his problems, especially after the past seven years. Not wanting to continue the conversation, she changed it.

"Did you work out things with Ron?" She asked and Harry seemed to understand that she needed a topic change.

"Kind of. He doesn't want to talk but we did a little last night. He says he is not going let Hermione ruin our friendship, but he needs time. I just hope we can make things right before I leave." Harry said and Ginny nodded.

"What about him and Hermione?" She asked, leaning back against the arm of the couch.

"He doesn't want to talk to her at all. I'm sure he will warm up to her once again eventually. They really love each other, they just need to learn that." Harry said and Ginny nodded, not thrilled that Hermione always cheated on her brother, but they really did love each other.


	13. Graduation

**A/N: Last chapter. Oh I can feel the glares already that I will get from this chapter. ::Chills go down spine:: Please don't kill me. There is a planned sequel that I need to start. But I have a plan to its okay.**

**Sorry about taking forever to update. School and work as usual. My boyfriend and me broke up recently after 3 1/2 years so its been kind of rough and I didn't want to write anything. I wasn't in the correct state of mind and I probably would have made Ginny go on a killing rampage. Anyways I plan to get the sequel out sooner.**

**As for the sequel. In your reviews I would like you to answer me something. Would you like me to either post a whole new story for the sequal or just add on to this one. Like continue, making chapter 14 = chapter 1. If I do make a new story for it, I will post an A/N on this story with a summary and the title of it. So make sure you let me know. Which ever gets the most votes I will do.**

**Okay. So here is the last and final chapter of Sweet Lies and Innocent Betrayal!! ENJOY and REVIEW!!**

**...and don't kill me...**

Chapter Thirteen

Ginny walked into Draco's dorm to find him still sleeping in the bed. He looked so amazingly innocent when he slept that she hated to disturb him. But she needed to talk to him. It had been two and a half weeks since they began to date and told the other that they loved each other. Things were amazing, too, but with graduation three days away Ginny really needed to talk to him.

She crawled into his bed and threw the covers over herself, cuddling up next to him, getting as close as possible. He moved his arm to wrap it around her and opened his eyes to look at her.

"I could wake up like this everyday." He said, kissing her lightly on the cheeks. Ginny scrunched up her nose a bit.

"If you brush your teeth first." She said playfully and he smirked at her.

"You're up pretty early for feeling so sick last night." Draco said and Ginny frowned a bit when he mentioned her being sick.

"Yeah. I guess I just needed sleep. And I missed you of course." She said flirtatiously and Draco smiled at her. A genuine smile that only the rare saw.

"So what's on your mind?" He asked, obviously knowing something was eating at her. She was not normally a morning person and yet here she was at eight in the morning, wide awake.

"Where do you see us going after Friday?" She asked and Draco shifted. They hadn't really talked about it until now, but they both just assumed the relationship would continue the way it was going.

"I will have my own place and I will save you from your over-protective family. You can live with me and we will go to school. It will be perfect." He said and Ginny nodded, trying to fight away tears. She succeeded without Draco noticing.

"So we're going to stay together?" She asked and Draco nodded, kissing her on the forehead. "What if something messed up the plan you have?" She asked and Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing could mess it up. I love you and you love me. It's fool proof. We will live together and go to school together in the healer program. You have your scholarship and I have enough money for my school and to support us throughout school. Then we will get married and have our own family." Draco said and Ginny laid her head on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. "I always wanted to be a healer and because of you I am going to do it. This is the dream Ginny." He said and she nodded, seemingly satisfied. Draco nodded and kissed her head, before slowly drifting off to sleep once more.

* * *

After an hour nap, Ginny woke up to find herself still in Draco's bed. He had rolled to the other side which made it easy for her to sneak out of the bed. She placed her feet on the cold stone floor and slipped on her shoes once she reached the door. She looked back at Draco once more and sighed.

"You can keep your dream. I guess I will be making my own." She said, placing a hand on her stomach. She quickly wiped away a tear and rushed out of the room, afraid of crying completely.

Draco jumped up when he heard the portrait shut. He looked around and realized Ginny was gone now. She probably went to get food. He sat up scratching his head, wondering if he actually heard her say anything or if he dreamt it. Either way he couldn't make out what she said.

* * *

Ginny walked towards the Great Hall, grabbing Veronica as soon as she saw her. She didn't say a word to her friend as she dragged her away from the crowd of hungry students. Ginny held Veronica's arm and brought her to the corridor by Dumbledore's office. That's when she finally stopped.

"Gin what's wrong? You look like you've been crying." Veronica asked, immediately concerned for her best friend.

"Veronica tell me you will do anything for me even if I don't tell you everything right at this moment." Ginny said and Veronica raised an eyebrow at her closest friend before nodding slowly.

"Of course I will. You know that." Veronica said and Ginny nodded taking a deep breath.

"Go see Dumbledore. He has something for you. It will probably take all day but I really need you to do it and I need you to understand that it is important." Ginny said and Veronica looked at her confused, but sensed the urgency and nodded. Ginny walked with her friend up until they reached the Gargoyle leading to Dumbledore's office. Ginny then hugged her friend tightly, told her that she loved her and promised that it would make sense later.

Ginny stood and watched Veronica walk up the steps. She waited until the Gargoyle was back in its normal position before walking away. This was the right thing to do. It just had to be.

* * *

Ginny then spent the remainder of the day avoiding every person possible. She ran into Colin and Faye once, both asking if she had seen Veronica at all. She shook her head and made an excuse to leave. She spent the day thinking away what she was doing and repetitively telling herself that it was the right thing to do. No one may know it now, but one day they will see how right it is.

Ginny woke the next morning to Veronica shaking her rapidly. She groaned and looked at her friend, before looking around to see an empty common room.

"Why did I just take seventh year NEWTS so I could graduate Friday?" Veronica asked, worried that he friend had completely lost it this time. Of all the things Ginny ever asked her to do, this was the most bizarre. Ginny stretched and sat up, explaining the story to Veronica, who sat there, staring at her in complete shock.

"I couldn't tell you before you took the tests because I needed your mind on the tests so you could pass. I knew you were smart enough to pass now and I couldn't imagine doing this without you." Ginny said and Veronica nodded.

"I tell Colin tonight." Veronica said, understanding the importance of it all and that Ginny's mind was completely set.

* * *

Ginny looked at herself in her gold gown. She would be graduating in an hour and then everything would be different. She walked down to the common room and noticed Veronica and Colin on the couch. Ginny really did feel bad for separating them, but she knew they both understood. In a year, Colin would join them, but for now this is how it had to be and they accepted that.

They noticed her and walked over to her. Colin gave Ginny a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She thanked him a million times, holding back tears. A bell rang throughout the school, telling the graduates to head to the Great Hall. Veronica kissed Colin about fifty times, before they finally walked away from him. Ginny wiped away a tear knowing she was putting them through hell, but she needed Veronica by her side. Now more then ever. But she also knew that this would be the last time they would see each other for a year.

Once in the Great Hall, Draco rushed over to the two girls, Blaise at his side. They exchanged glances, wondering out loud why Veronica was graduating.

"You think I can let you guys have all the fun." She said and they joked for a few moments, before Dumbledore told them to line up in alphabetical order. Draco smiled at Ginny once more and kissed her deeply.

"I'll see you after we graduate." He said a devious smirk on his face like always. Ginny chose not to comment on it.

"I love you." Was all she said and he responded with the same. He squeezed her hand wishing her luck and telling her not to trip. She forced a smile, although her stomach and heart were in a mess.

* * *

Ginny placed her hand in her pocket as she walked with Veronica to the edge of the forest. She had her trunk shrunken and in her pocket as well as any other belongings. Veronica had done the same, but she also carried a backpack with the essentials they might need full sized.

Harry stood waiting for him and for a moment, Ginny wanted to turn around, but knew she had to do this. It was the best for Draco. He could go through school and live a happy life with no responsibilities just yet. Harry smiled as they walked over to him.

"Why did you change your mind?" He asked while grabbing their hands, ready to apparate them away to the place he had picked out.

"I'm pregnant and I love Draco more then anything. I couldn't ruin his dreams by giving him an unexpected child. He has so much planned and I don't want to ruin it for him with this." Ginny said quickly and bluntly. Harry nodded, figuring it was something like that. He knew Ginny loved Draco, he could tell by the look in her eyes. He knew they were over, but he still loved her and she would always be a close friend.

"Well then your child will have the best mother ever. As well as a supportive Aunt Veronica and Uncle Harry." He said and Ginny smiled knowing none of this was easy for him. He nodded at the girls and the responded with a nod, letting him know they were ready. They needed to leave before anyone saw them. It could ruin any chance of escaping without anyone telling them no.

Harry apparated them away with a loud three person pop. None of them were aware of the several pops that appeared suddenly around them as they disappeared.

Who would have thought rouge Death Eaters would attack the school on graduation night…


End file.
